Nature Child of Dragons 2
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Sequel of Nature Child of Dragons, the Riders and Speakers are now matured and enjoying their lives. But when a madman name Drago Bludvist threatens Berk and their dragons. The Riders and Speakers can stop this madman before it was too late or preparing for war. Warning there might be deaths of a character.
1. Dragon Racing!

**Her it is folks! You've been all waiting for… Nature Child of Dragons 2! And here are the Oc characters names, looks, voices, and age.**

 **Ocean Melody- Female Human (Tara Strong) Clothing: a blue right, sleeveless, shoulder strap, on the right, that looks like a top crop. A long blue slit skirt, a long roman sandals and a necklace with three sapphire gems. Blue eyes, long brown wavy hair that reaches to her shoulder, with a hippy blue headband, and a strict inequality sign with two dots on the end. Age: 20. Tan skin and slender.**

 **Nightshade-Female Dark blue Night Fury with blue eyes (Demi Lovato) Age: 20.**

 **Ruby the- Female Albino Speed Stinger (Elizabeth Gillies) red eyes and swirl markings. Age: 22.**

 **Vamps-Male Fireworm (Greg Cipes) Age: 17.**

 **Black Crystal- Female Skrill with a crystal shape birthmark on her right chest (Kelly Clarkson) Age: 25.**

 **Ember-Female Typhoomerang with golden orange scales and dark blue with, purple sparkles, eyes (Katy Perry) Age: 21.**

 **Lucky-Male Typhoomerang with Silver scales and Green with Yellow sparkles (Sam Riley) Age: 21.**

 **Leaf-Male Light Fury with white scales, with light green spots lining on the side of the body and wing, and light green eyes. (Diego Velazquez) Age: 10.**

 **Sunny-Female Light Fury with white scales, with yellow spots lining on the side of the body and wing, and yellow eyes (Addison Riecke) Age: 10.**

 **Skydancer- Female Stormcutter with Sky blue scales and yellow eyes (Angelina Jolie) Age: 34.**

 **Achilles Fortis-Male Human (Brenton Thwaites) Clothing: a black long sleeve tunic, pants, with a belt, boots and hooded cloak; dark blue eyes with a scar on his right eye and black spiky hair. Age: 15. Tan skin and a bit muscular.**

 **Sunset-Female Night Fury (Elle Fanning) Black scales and orange eyes. Age: 18.**

 **Raven Corvus- Female Human (Jennette McCurdy) Clothing: an indigo long sleeve tunic, a black, female, captain coat, with hidden knives, black leggings, boots, and pirate hat with an indigo feather; long black hair that reaches to her waist and indigo eyes. Age: 21. Pale skin and slender.**

 **Flame-Male Night Fury (Jesse McCartney) black scales, with red fire markings, red eyes. Age: 21.**

 **Smoky- Male Smothering Smokebreath (Noah Munck) purple scales and yellow eyes. Age: 19.**

 **Daniel Goldstar- Male Human/Dragon Hybrid (Alexander Rybak) black scales, on arms/claws with silver nails, and legs, raptor like feet with silver nails. Three claw markings, gold on the left and silver on the right. Golden scale armor, M golden shape wings with a silver claw on each wing, two curve golden horns and pointy ears and golden curve T markings under his eyes. Clothing: Black pants and a gold armband on his right arm and a silver on his left; Golden brown hair and gold eyes. Age: 21. Tan skin and muscular.**

 **Sparky- Male Skrill (Lil' P-Nut) purple scales and yellow eyes with a lightning bolt birthmark on the right eye. Age: 10**

 **Calanthe-Female Human (Lizzy Greene) Clothing: a purple scale long sleeve dress, black scaled vest and boots, and a purple hippy headband, sky blue eyes and strawberry blond hair tied in a braid. Age: 10.**

 **Amethyst-Female Night Fury (Breanna Yda) Black scales with purple tips on her ears and purple eyes. Age: 10.**

 **Jack Hunter- Male Human (Kendall Schmidt) Clothing: a sea green, sleeveless, tunic, brown pants, a purple arm bands, and a black cloak; Red hair and blue eyes. Age: 21. Light skin and slightly muscular**

 **Finn- Male Sliquifier (Jace Norman) look it at HTTYD Wiki. Age: 12.**

 **Splash- Male Raincutter (Curtis Harris) look it at HTTYD Wiki. Age: 11.**

 **Hono Firefist- Male Human/Dragon Hybrid (James Maslow) red scaly claws on arms, hands and feet, wings that looks like a Rumblehorn and two devil horns. Clothing: red leggings and two red armbands. Red hair and amber eyes. Tan skin and a bit skinny. Age: 22.**

 **Ronald- Male Human (Casey Simpson) Clothing: a red long sleeve tunic, brown pants and boots. Brown hair and hazel eyes, pale skin. Age: 11.**

 **Roscoe-Male Human (Aiden Gallagher) Clothing: a blue long sleeve tunic, brown pants and boots. Brown hair and hazel eyes, pale skin. Age: 11.**

 **Redstone- Male Grapple Grounder (Cameron Ocasio) Look at it at HTTYD Wiki. Age: 15.**

 **Sapphire or Lunaria Silverclaw- Female Silver Night Fury Hybrid (Selena Gomez) silver night fury ears on her head she has silver claws on her hand and feet also a tail fin. Dark blue braded cobalt hair and she has blue sapphire eyes. Clothing: a sleeveless dark blue tunic and short skirt, black leggings and a hooded cloak, and a mask plus two blue armbands. Slightly pale skin and slender. Age: 21.**

 **Fiona-Female Human (Saara Chaudry) Clothing: a brown gold tunic, a red short skirt and leggings, brown boots and a yellow hippy headband with a feather. Red hair tied in a high ponytail and gold eyes, pale skin. Age: 11.**

 **Razor Wing-Male Timberjack (Jonny Gray) golden brown scales and yellow eyes. Age: 18.**

 **Bluebell/Silverbell-Female Human (Brec Bassinger) Clothing: a silver dress with blue long sleeves and apron tied on her waist. Long, mid-thigh, blue, with silver tips, mostly bangs would cover her eyes or face. Age: 22**

 **And I change this "" into this, Name of Characters:**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dragon Racing!**

Five years past and Berk has change. After Hiccup and his friends defend Berk, everything was perfect. And they have a new sport called….

At the village, bunch of sheep, with targets painted in their wools, were huddled together as they tried to find a hiding spot. As they hide in the shadow, a dragon shadow past them, causing one of the sheep coming out. A dragon swoops down and grabbed it.

Dragon Racing!

Fishlegs, now 20 and even larger, rides his Gronkle, Meatlug, who carries the sheep in her claws.

Fishlegs: WHOOOOOOO!

Snotlout, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, side-check them steal their sheep.

Snotlout: HO-HO! I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?

Fishlegs glares at him.

Fishlegs: Snotlout! That was mine!

Snotlout falls back toward Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who lag on their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch. With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She snatches it with a sneer and a grumble.

Snotlout: Here ya go, babe. Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do.

Ruffnut: [Disgusted] Ugh. Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here.

Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.

Tuffnut: Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch!

Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with 9 sheep, Astrid three, Jack 4, he is Tidal class riding on Finn, and Daniel 5, and he is in the Mystery class, while Snotlout and Fishlegs have 0 in their baskets. Presiding over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd.

Stoick: Ha-ha! That's nine for the Twins! Astrid lags with three! Jack lags with four! Daniel lags with five! Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!

Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.

Stoick: And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.

Gobber: Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?

WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid rolls in, astride Stormfly, spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself. Next to her were Jack and Daniel.

Astrid: What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now!

Snotlout: She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets!

Jack: Ruffnut?!

Daniel: Didn't she try to bury you alive?!

Snotlout: Only for a few hours!

Dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago. Now, they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?

The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly additions.

They have custom stables... all-you-can-eat feeding stations... A Deadly Nadder was eating in a big fish bowl. A full service dragon wash, A Gronkle was taking a bath there. Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, in the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame. Astrid peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spot on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water.

Jack: It's a good thing Hiccup made that.

Astrid and Daniel agreed before continue racing.

They even have the best Dragon doctors. Ocean and Bell were bandaging an orange male Zippleback's necks, with their dragons were close by. Saddle making shop, Raven was making a saddle for a Viking man, with her dragons close by. A dragon playground, Calanthe, Fiona, Ronald and Roscoe were playing with the hatchlings, with Amethyst, Sparky, Leaf and Sunny, they were size as sheeps. The playground has a mini slide, a sandbox, a seesaw and a tree for a place to nap. Splash, the same size as a Monstrous Nightmare, Razor Wing, the almost a full grown, Redstone, the same size as Whispering Death, and Skydancer watched them. Achilles, with Sunset next to him, Hono and Sapphire, in their dragon forms, were watching the race.

Back to Stoick, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep, he turns to Gobber and nods.

Stoick: It's time, Gobber.

Gobber: Righty-ho! [Aloud, to the crowd] Last lap!

A horn sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.

Astrid: The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!

Ruffnut: Come on, Barf!

Tuffnut: Let's go!

Fishlegs: Go, Meatlug!

Jack: Let's do this Finn!

Gobber loads the Black Sheep onto a catapult.

Astrid: Whooo-hooo!

Tuffnut: Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!

Gobber: [To the Black Sheep] This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!

He pulls the trigger, launching the Black Sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.

Astrid: Up, up, up, up, up, up!

Stormfly was about to get it but in a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and nab the sheep.

Astrid: NO!

Fishlegs: YES! Good job, Meatlug!

Fishlegs flies over to the twins and tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.

Fishlegs: Here ya go, darling! Mine's worth ten!

Ruffnut: Yeah! The Black Sheep!

Astrid: [To Snotlout] You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!

Jack: [Looks at them in disgust] That is so wrong!

Daniel: What is wrong with them?!

Ruffnut: I'm totally winning!

Fishlegs flies over to her.

Fishlegs: We're winning together!

Ruffnut rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild.

Snotlout: Oh, no!

Ruffnut: Whoo-hoo! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!

Tuffnut: Except for me! We're attached, genius! Quit trying-

He grabs at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war.

Ruffnut: Hey!

Tuffnut: -to steal all my glory!

Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back surfer-girl style. Stoick was watching in excitement.

Stoick: Get 'em, Astrid!

Tuffnut: It's MY glory!

Ruffnut: Always ruining EVERYTHING!

Tuffnut: NO SHEEP, NO GLORY!

Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and plucks the Black Sheep from the Twins' hands.

Astrid: Gotcha! Ha-ha!

She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, the Black Sheep in hand.

Tuffnut: Whoa!

Ruffnut: Astrid!

Daniel and Jack: Way to go Astrid!

Stoick: Well played! Ha, ha, ha! [To the crowd] That's my future daughter-in-law!

Fishlegs: Whoo-hoo!

Back to Astrid on Stormfly, eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, unaware as Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.

Snotlout: Uh, excuse me!

Astrid: Stormfly!

Snotlout hurls his hammer. But Finn and Daniel slams themselves at Hookfang, Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. Hookfang hits Meatlug and they both crash into the water. The crowd collectively winces, except for Achilles and Sapphire.

Crowd: Oh!

Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the Black Sheep into their basket! ASTRID WINS!

Stoick: That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!

The crowd comes unhinged. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory.

Astrid: Yeah! Ooh-ooh!

She flies over to Jack and Daniel.

Astrid: You guys didn't have to do that.

Daniel: And let you get hit by hammer?

Jack: No way we're letting the Chief's future daughter-in-law get hurt.

Astrid chuckles before flying away to find Hiccup. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of the Riders hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.

Finn and Daniel landed near the Dragon hospital which is a cave near the Great Hall. Jack gets off and went over to his girlfriend.

Ocean: [Walks over to her boyfriend] That was an amazing race.

Jack: [Smiles] Thanks Ocean.

Nightshade and Ruby walked over to them with Vamp perched on Nightshade's saddle.

Nightshade: **Have you guys seen Toothless?**

Jack, Finn and Daniel shook their heads.

Daniel: **He's probably flying with Hiccup**

Then Sunset landed with Achilles on her back, Achilles gets off and walks over to them.

Achilles: Ocean, did you finish the medicine for Sunset?

Ocean nodded and gives him the medicine.

Ocean: There you go. Sunset won't get a bad stomach ache.

Achilles nodded and Sapphire and Hono landed.

Bell: Hey Hono.

Hono smiles as he hugs her girlfriend.

Then the Dragon Shifters siblings came along with Skydancer.

Calanthe: Hey big brother! I saw you help Astrid. Can you teach me that when I ride with Amethyst?

Calanthe's dragon is Amethyst; Fiona's dragon is Sparky, Ronald's dragon is Leaf and Roscoe's dragon is Sunny.

Daniel: [Chuckles, before ruffling her hair.] Maybe some other time.

Then Raven came with Flame and Smoky.

Raven: Phew! Who knew making saddles such a hard work!

The Speakers chuckled before continuing their talk. They talk for hours until the sun sets. They were walking to the plaza and saw Stoick in a happy mood.

Sapphire: He seems happy.

The Speakers nodded then they heard Toothless roar, they look up to see Hiccup and Astrid lading. Ocean could feel a worried aura on Hiccup and Astrid. Nightshade went over to Toothless before nuzzling each other.

Nightshade: **Where have you been?**

Toothless: **Sorry, love, but we kind of got into a little trouble.**

Sunset: **What kind of trouble?**

Before Toothless could answer, Stoick came.

Stoick: Ha-ha-ha! There he is! [To Gobber, proving his point] Huh? The pride of Berk!

Gobber: Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay.

Hiccup: Sorry. Got held up. Hey, Dad, could I have a word?

The three went inside the forge, where Raven was making saddles along with Gobber.

Stoick: Something you're itching to tell me?

Hiccup: Ah, not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes.

Stoick: Ah! Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So... [Calling out to villagers waiting for their saddles to be made] Forty-one?

Hiccup: Wha- Could we just talk in private for-

Stoick: Forty-

Starkard: That's me! That's me! I'm next! Hey, I was ahead of you!

Hiccup: If we could just talk-

Starkard: Excuse me; I've been here all day! Okay, okay. I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big stowage compartment.

Stoick: Absolutely! You got it, sir! [Walking away]

Hiccup: [Fallows him] Ah, Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles.

Stoick didn't listen as he explain the chief ways.

Stoick: Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people.

Hiccup: Dad.

They walk past Grumps a Hotburple.

Stoick: Oh, excuse us, Grump.

Hiccup: Look can we just talk?

Gobber: Ah! Grump! You let the forge die down again!

Grump lights the blacksmith on fire. Hiccup screams and Gobber groans before pouring water onto the fire.

Gobber: That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption!

Raven: Come on, Gobber; don't be too hard on him.

Stoick: One of these. And this...

Hiccup: Ah, Dad-

Stoick: There you go! Go on. Have away.

Hiccup: Yeah, but seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across.

Gobber: Another one?!

Fishlegs: [Appearing out of nowhere] Any new dragons?

Hiccup: We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly.

Gobber: Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?

Hiccup: No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers.

The Speakers were shock to hear that and Bell was afraid because she encounter them long ago.

Astrid: You should've seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird!

Hiccup: I've never seen anything like it. A-And worst of all, they thought we did it!

Gobber: Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life.

Raven: Don't they always?

Stoick: Ach, aye. Raven and Gobber are right, son. Best we keep to our own. [Turns on mechanical saw] Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time. Once we make the big announcement!

Hiccup: [Turns off saw] They are building a dragon army. Or-Or at least the guy they're working for is. Ah, "Dargo Bloody-Fist" or something.

That made everyone to stop and looks at him. Stoick looks at his son in shock and horror. Then Tuffnut appeared.

Tuffnut: I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!

Raven snickered at her boyfriend. Yup they are a couple, creepy right?

Ruffnut: [Appearing besides him] Or mine!

Tuffnut: Urgh, you're such a moron.

Then Fishlegs and Snotlout appeared and looks at Ruffnut dreamily.

Fishlegs: A beautiful moron.

Snotlout: Yeah...

Ruffnut groans in disgust along with the Speakers.

Stoick: Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?

Ocean looks at him at Horror, she knows that name anywhere.

Hiccup: Uh yeah. Wait. You know him?

Stoick didn't say anything before leaving. The Speakers and Riders follow him. Not knowing what they got themselves and dragons into.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I'll update next week so Review or Favorite me.**


	2. Truth Reviled

**Okay, I got excited and made another chapter a bit too early but hey I do what I want, not really, and also I added another character.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Truths Reviled**

Inside the Dragon Hangar, Stoick was barking out orders.

Stoick: GROUND ALL DRAGONS!

The Riders and Speakers look at him shock and confused. All the Vikings are putting all the dragons inside.

Hiccup: What? Why?!

Stoick: SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!

All the Villagers did what they are told.

Calanthe: [Daniel carrying her] What's going on?

Daniel shook his head while Amethyst and Sparky were by his side, hugging his legs

Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening?

Gobber: Come on! You heard the man! Lock it down!

Stoick: No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word!

Hiccup: Wait, because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?

Stoick grabs Hiccup's shoulders.

Stoick: Because Drago Bludvist is a madman, without conscious or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all. [Shouting] Get them into their pens!

Hoark: Aye, Stoick!

All the dragons went inside the pen along with their Riders.

Stoick: Quickly!

The Dragons entered the Hanger. The Speakers were worried about Stoick commands.

Hiccup: Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him.

Stoick: No. We fortify the island.

Hiccup: It's our duty to keep the peace!

Stoick: Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war.

Hiccup: War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind.

Stoick: Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own. [Shouts] SECURE THE STABLE! LATCH EVERY STALL!

Hiccup couldn't take and he was ready to leave. Astrid tries to stop him.

Astrid: Hiccup, don't!

Hiccup: I have to.

Hiccup kisses Astrid before hoping on Toothless. Stoick was busy giving orders.

Stoick: THIS WAY! QUICKLY!

Then Hiccup and Toothless blast past, heading for the exit. Stoick was shock to see that.

Stoick: HICCUP!

They try to fly through one door, but it seals shut.

Hiccup: Come on!

Toothless spins around and dives through the gap in the second lowering storm door.

Stoick: Hiccup!

Astrid and Stormfly blow past Stoick and slip through the storm door before it shuts, leaving Stoick fuming.

Stoick: Oh for the love of- Ocean! You and the Speakers come with me! With the Riders!

Ocean and the others nodded and got on their dragons. Bell stayed behind to watch the Dragon Shifters siblings and Splash. Vamp was perched on Ocean's shoulder, Smoky was perched on Raven's shoulder and Ruby was in her pouch. They all went out to find Hiccup and Astrid.

* * *

At the _Ocean_ , The Riders and Speakers were still searching. Then they saw a ship with Hiccup and Astrid along with dragon trappers.

Stoick: Attack!

Snotlout ordered Hookfang to snatch Hiccup while Barf and Belch slice through the port sail.

Unknown man: Dragon Riders!

Toothless roars and climbs onto the top of the boat. Once he sees the Speakers and Riders, he relaxed.

Hiccup: Put me down! Snotlout! What are you doing?

Snotlout: [To Ruffnut] See how well I protect and provide?

The Speakers rolled their eyes before dodging some nets. Barf and Belch dodges it in time.

Tuffnut: Aggh! What is with all the nets?!

They dodge another net that was fired.

Ruffnut: Hey watch it! That was close... (In slow motion) Oh, my.

Ruffnut watches the man's muscular arms dreamily. Like Daniel, he was also handsome.

Ruffnut: [Slow motion] Me likey.

The man fires the net and Ruffnut opens her arms out as the nest ties her and Barf.

Ruffnut: Take me.

Ocean can feel a pink aura on Ruffnut and shivered in disgust.

Hiccup pushes off Hookfang and glides back to the ship on his flightsuit.

Astrid: HOLD YOUR FIRE!

Astrid pushes Eret away from the net catapult as he fires, causing the net to barely miss Hiccup. Hiccup glides to the sail, grabs a rope and rides it down to the deck.

Hiccup: Uh, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!

Grumps landed on the ship along with the Speakers except for the Dragon Shifters, they stay in the sky watching them down bellow.

Gobber: We're here to rescue you!

Hiccup: I don't NEED to be rescued!

Then Skullcrusher landed near the sail.

Stoick: ENOUGH!

Stoick marched over to them then Eret appeared.

Unknown man: Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of-

Stoick shoves Eret's face. As Eret fell on the floor, Gobber hits him in the head and Grump lies on him.

Eret: [Breathless] Get... this... thing... off... me!

Gobber: Anyone else? Hmm, [looking at the Trappers who backed off] that's what I figured.

Stoick: You. [Points at Hiccup] Saddle up. We're going home.

Hiccup: No.

Stoick: [Angry] Of all the irresponsible-

Hiccup: I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?!

Stoick: BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON!

That made the Speakers, Riders and Dragons shock to hear that.

Jack: What?

Stoick looks at him and sighs. He has to tell the truth.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Stoick's POV**_

 _ **Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him.**_

* * *

The gang laughs except for the Trappers, Speakers, Gobber, Astrid and Hiccup.

Ruffnut: Stupid.

Tuffnut: Ah, good one.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Stoick's POV**_

 _ **Aye. We laughed too. Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried, "Then see how well you do without me!" The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground. I… was the only one to escape.**_

 _ **Everyone looks at him in horror but Achilles looks at him in wide eyes**_

* * *

Stoick: Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with. [Stoick looks at Achilles] And he's the one that killed Achilles village and parents.

Achilles looks at him in horror. Drago Bludvist, the madman that took his people and family away from him. He remembers that day. So shock, Achilles leans behind the ship, heavily breathing. Sunset tries to calm him down the best she could.

Hiccup: Maybe.

Stoick: Hiccup...

Hiccup: I'm still going to try. This is what I'm good at and if I could change your mind... I can change his, too. [To Toothless] Come on.

Hiccup gets on Toothless before taking off to the sky, leaving the rest behind. Astrid climbs Stormfly.

Astrid: Let's go.

Stoick: No! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day.

Stoick walks past Ruffnut and Eret, who was still being crushed by Grump. Ruffnut flirted at Eret's muscles.

Ruffnut: Ooh, I like that. [Touching Eret's muscular arm.]

Stoick: Ruffnut!

Ruffnut: Ugh! Okay!

But before Ruffnut gets up, she plants an indirect kiss on Eret, who is completely disgusted. Then the Dragon Shifters landed, making Eret's men scream in shock. Eret looks at the three wide eyes.

Eret: What are you?

Sapphire removes her mask and hood to revile her face. Making the Trappers and Eret's mouth drop on they saw her beauty, as well as Ocean and Raven.

Sapphire: We are dragon Shifters

Eret looks at her dreamily, like he saw his angel. Achilles gets on Sunset before taking to who knows where.

Ocean: [Looking at Achilles] We should fallow them.

The Speakers nodded, Jack, Ocean and Raven got on their dragons before taking off, Daniel, Hono and Sapphire follows them.

* * *

At the cloudy sky, Achilles flies Sunset far away, his mind full of fear and anger. Achilles couldn't think straight, he was scared that Drago might still be looking for him because of his roar. But he was also angry, Achilles wanted to kill that man with hi bear hands and torturing him. Achilles was about to roar until he heard Ocean call him.

Ocean: Achilles!

Achilles turns around to see the Speakers flying towards them.

Achilles: What do you guys want?

Raven: Look, we know you want to have revenge on Drago but you can't do it by yourself.

Achilles: I know is just-

Hono: Achilles, you heard what Stoick said, Drago has a army and he will kill you and Sunset in a second.

Achilles didn't say anything. He sighs before nodding. There was a dead silence before Sapphire broke it.

Sapphire: So… what shall we do?

Daniel: Well, Stoick said we should head back.

Raven: Or go find Hiccup before he kills himself.

Ruby: **How are we going to find them?**

Raven took out Hiccup's knife, on her pocket.

Ocean: Isn't that Hiccup's?

Raven: Yeah, I took it when we were at that Eret guy's ship.

The Speakers looks at her. Raven just shrugs before showing the knife to Flame. Flame sniffs at it before taking off to find Hiccup followed by the others.

Nightshade: **_I wonder what Toothless and Hiccup got their selves into?_**

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup stares ahead, frustrated, as Toothless glides over a bed of clouds, glowing in the low, Arctic sun. Hiccup screams in frustration, and then slumps back onto the saddle. Toothless recoils, sensitive to Hiccup's upset.

Hiccup: Don't worry bud, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise.

The clouds start to tear from something and then two mysterious people appear to be flying in thin air.

Hiccup: Aw, come on, Dad! Really?!

Hiccup turns to see a warrior wearing a mask and armor. The other one was a bit shorter and also wearing armor but it was grey metal armor. His dragon it has two wings and two legs. The tip of its tail ends with an arrow-shaped triangle, where the wing claws would be located; it has triangular spear-like tips like in the tail, orange glowing mouth; metallic-like Skin, it was the same size as a Boneknapper dragon, and it's eyes were silver. The two warriors look at them before they disappeared in the clouds.

Hiccup: [To Toothless] Okay. No sudden moves.

Then the Stormcutter and the metal dragon appeared. They roar uses their massive wings to cut through the clouds.

Hiccup: Hold on, hold on.

Then Hiccup gets snatched by a dragon and Toothless falls to icy floor.

Hiccup: TOOTHLESS!

Toothless falls through ice and Hiccup gets carried away, Toothless watches and struggles to get out the water. Seashockers carry him away.

Hiccup: HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!

The dragons take Hiccup in an icy sanctuary, leaving Toothless behind.

Hiccup: Hey! We have to head back for my dragon!

As they all enter, the dragon that was carrying Hiccup puts him down. All the Dragons surround Hiccup. Hiccup pulls out his fire blade, showing he's one of the dragons. The dragons were amaze by this as well as the warriors, who were hidden in the shadows. Hiccup draws a circle of gas and ignites it. Hiccup walks towards a dragon, with an extended arm, they were about to bond until the warriors steps forward and Hiccup recoils.

Hiccup: Who are you? The Dragon Thieves? Drago Bludvist? Do you two even understand what I'm saying?

The warriors didn't say anything until the older one orders a dragon to bring Toothless. Hiccup rushes toward his dragon.

Hiccup: Toothless! [Hugs Toothless' head] Its okay, it's okay. I'm glad to see you too, bud. You really had me worried there.

Then the warriors ordered the dragons to light the place, as they did, the older warrior approaches Toothless. Toothless snarls at the warrior.

Toothless: **Come any closer and I'll-**

The warrior did hand movement and Toothless fainted, with a smile. Then the warrior examines Hiccup. Hiccup gets nervous and turns his head a little, revealing the scar on his chin, which the warrior recognizes. The warrior backs off and stuttered in a female voice.

Warrior: Hiccup?

Hiccup looks at the warrior in confusion. How does he, I mean, she know his name? The warrior takes off her helmet to revile a woman about her early forties; she has long brown hair that is tied into toe braids and blue green eyes. The metal warrior removes his helmet to revile a girl, about her early twenties, with long silver hair, which is tied in a high ponytail, and eyes.

Woman: C-Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?

Hiccup: Uh, should I... should I know you?

The woman became sad and looks at him.

Woman: No. You were only a babe. But a mother never forgets.

Hiccup stammers, tongue-tied, aghast. He was shock his mom, Valka, was alive! But how? Hiccup then looks at the girl, who was looking at him curiously.

Valka: Come...

Valka runs somewhere followed by the girl in amazing speed. Hiccup and Toothless, who is awake from his trance, followed them.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I'll update soon and I already found a perfect name for the girl and her dragon is a male Sword Stealer a Mystery class dragon.**


	3. Meeting New Friends

**Okay some one name Ice Age Dragon asks me if Cloudjumper and Skydancer will meet and the answer is yes. They will meet on this chapter but here is the girl's name and voice.**

 **Arianna Arrowheart:** **Maia Mitchell**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Meeting new friends**

Valka and the girl race through the caverns, with Hiccup and Toothless following them.

Hiccup: Hold on! Wait just a minute!

Hiccup ducks over a rocky path.

Valka: This way.

Hiccup: Come back here!

Valka: Come.

Hiccup: You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my MOTHER?! I mean, what the- do- do you grasp how insane it sounds?!

Valka: Come! Quickly!

Valka and the girl went up then inside an opening.

Hiccup: I have questions!

Hiccup tries to get up the rock but he kept slipping. Toothless helps him up and started chasing the two female.

Hiccup: Where have you been all this time?! What've you been doing?! They said you were dead! And who is that girl? Everyone thinks you were eaten by...

Hiccup goes through an opening, leading to the Dragon's Sanctuary. He saw millions of dragons flying around an ice pillar.

Hiccup: [Whispers] Dragons…

Hiccup looks at the dragons in amazement, there so many flying around and he even saw hatchlings playing about. He then saw Valka and the Stormcutter hanging high upside down. The girl and her dragon were looking at them on top of a rock.

Hiccup: This is where you've been for twenty years?

Valka nods. The girl's silver eyes looked at Hiccup curiously.

Hiccup: You've been rescuing them.

Valka nods again, this time, smiling.

Hiccup: Unbelievable.

Valka: You're not upset?

Hiccup: What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady.

Valka: Oh, ha-ha-ha. At least I'm not boring... right?

The Stormcutter helped Valka down.

Hiccup: Well, I suppose there is that... one... specific... thing.

Valka: Do you… do you like it?

Hiccup: I-I… I don't have the words.

Hiccup looks at the, silver hair and eyes, girl.

Hiccup: Who are you?

The girl: [Bowing] Arianna Arrowheart.

Then her dragon came by her side along with the Stormcutter.

Arianna: and this is Metalicana, he's a Sword Stealer. And that is Cloudjumper, Valka's dragon.

Metalicana rumbles with a smile. Toothless was surrounded by curious dragons. They didn't attack instead they were just welcoming him and one of the dragons sniffs his behind. Toothless was getting frustrated, he roars to scare them off. Valka and the Arianna look at Toothless.

Valka: Can-Can I...?

Hiccup nodded and let his Mom to go near Toothless, hand outstretched.

Valka: Oh, he's beautiful!

Toothless already took a liking at her and nuzzle her hand.

Valka: Oh, ha. Oh, incredible! And he might very well be the last of his kind.

Valka: [Touching Toothless nubs.] And look, he's your age! Ha, no wonder you get along so well.

Toothless retracted his teethes and Valka sticks her head on his mouth.

Valka: And retractable teeth! Ah! How did you manage to-?

Hiccup: I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded.

Valka became solemn as well as Arianna and introduced Hiccup to the injured dragons that she rescued.

Valka: This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. [Gestured a dragon with a missing leg.]

Valka: This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting.

A dragon with a cut on its wing, then Valka went over to a dragon with no eyes.

Valka: And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared. And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too? [Holding Toothless' fake tail fin.]

Hiccup: [Awkward laugh] Heh. Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down.

Valka and the girl look at him. The dragons were watching in amusement.

Hey, it's… it's okay though, he got me back. Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So… peg leg!

Hiccup shows his peg leg and Toothless picks him up. The two females chuckle at him.

Valka: What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?

Hiccup: Ah, he didn't take it all that well. But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own.

Valka looks at him sadly.

Valka: If only it were possible.

Hiccup: No, really, I-

Valka: Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different.

* * *

 ** _Flashback Valka's POV_**

 ** _There was a war with dragons on Berk and many houses were on fire._**

 ** _Viking: Hoist the torches!_**

 ** _Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible. Valka runs towards the Viking and stops him from killing a Monstrous Nightmare._**

 ** _Valka: Stop! You'll only make it worse!_**

 ** _The dragon escape and the Viking man run somewhere else. It was a very unpopular opinion._**

 ** _A dragon breaks into their home._**

 ** _Valka: Hiccup! [Runs to the house.]_**

 ** _Then, one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you._**

 ** _Valks went inside and grabbed an axe and slowly enters._**

 ** _But what I saw... was proof of everything I believed._**

 ** _Cloudjumper plays with Hiccup, but on noticing Valka, scratches Hiccup's chin while turning towards Valka._**

 ** _This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own._**

 ** _Then an axe came between Cloudjumper and Valka. Scaring, Cloudjumper._**

 ** _Stoick: Valka, run! [Attacking Cloudjumper.]_**

 ** _Cloudjumper fires at Stoick and Valka tugs on him_**

 ** _Valka: No! Don't!_**

 ** _Stoick: Hold on!_**

 ** _Stoick saves Hiccup then saw Valka carried away from Cloudjumper._**

 ** _Valka gets carried away farther and farther._**

 ** _Valka: No! Ah! STOICK!_**

 ** _Stoick: VALKA!_**

 ** _Valka: STOICK!_**

 ** _Stoick: [Whispers] Valka…"_**

 ** _[Flashback ends]_**

* * *

Valka: You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon.

Arianna looks at her sadly.

Hiccup: Yeah, it runs in the family.

Valka: It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did.

Hiccup: How did you survive?

Valka: Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here. In the home of the great Bewilderbeast!

There was a massive white dragon with two big horns sleeping bellow the ice.

Arianna: The Alpha species. One of the very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen but this is the king of all dragons.

Valka: With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest, a safe haven for dragons everywhere.

Hiccup: Wait, that's the ice-spitter? He's responsible for all that destruction?

Valka: He protects us. We all live under his care and his command.

Arianna: All but the babies, of course... who listen to no one!

The babies pester Toothless, and Cloudjumper and Metalicana scares them off. They land on the Bewilderbeast, who gently blows them off and turns to face Valka and Hiccup.

Valka: I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets.

All the dragons, plus Valka and Arianna, bow at the Bewilderbeast respectfully as well as Toothless. The Bewilderbeast blows snow gently onto Hiccup

Valka: Ha-ha, he likes you.

Hiccup: Wow.

Then they heard rustling at the bushes and all the dragons snarls at it. Valka, Ariana and Hiccup prepare to attack along with their dragons. They came closer to the bush until. Raven exploded out of the bushes with Smoky on her head.

Raven: BOO!

Everyone screamed/roar on top of their lungs. Raven and Smoky burst into a fist of laughter and all the dragons, minus Toothless, glared at her.

Raven: [Laughing.] OH Man! That was priceless! HAHAHA!

Hiccup was the first to recover and looks at Raven wide eyes.

Hiccup: Raven?! What are you doing here? And how did you find me?

Raven and Smoky calms down.

Raven: Well, we went to get Achilles to clear his thoughts. We were about to go home but we decided to get you and Toothless before you guys get killed. So, I asked Flame to sniff on your knife that I took form Eret's ship and Flame sniff you out and here we are.

Raven gives Hiccup his knife back, as he got it, Valka went over to her and asked.

Valka: Hiccup, who is she?

Raven went to her and removes her hat before bowing.

Raven: Raven Corvus from the Serpent Bandit clan.

Valka and Arianna were confused. As Raven straiten herself up.

Raven: It's a clan that can speak Dragonese.

Everyone, minus Hiccup and Toothless eyes widen in shock. Valka looks at Raven.

Valka: Y-you can speak Dragonese?

Raven: [Nodding.] Yup, and it's not just me but there are three more clans that can speak Dragonese.

That made everyone, minus Hiccup and Toothless, gasp in amazement.

Arianna: What is the clans' name?

Raven: Forest Listener clan, the Roaring Traveler clan and the Dragon Shifter clan.

Everyone, minus Hiccup and Toothless, were amaze by that information.

Valka: You said Flame sniffs Hiccup. Who is Flame?

That was the cue, Flame came out of the bushes making Valka, Arianna and the Dragons eyes widen to see another Night Fury.

Valka: Oh my! Another one! [Knells down, hand outstretch.]

Flame sniffs at her hand before nuzzling it, with a purr.

Arianna: I don't believe it! There is another Night Fury!

Raven nodded and watches Valka scratching Flame behind the ear. Then they heard three people coming out of the bushes. Valka, Arinna and the dragons gasps to see Daniel, Hono and Sapphire, in their dragon mode, coming out of the bushes.

Daniel: Uh… hi. [Waves nervously.]

Raven: Hey Daniel, Hono, Sapphire.

Valka stops scratching Flame and went over to the three Dragon Shifters and observed them.

Valka: Incredible! Half human and dragons!

She touches Daniel and Hono's wings then she looks at Sapphire and gasps again.

Valka: You're a hybrid of a Night Fury!

Sapphire nodded slightly, nervous, as Valka touches her wings and scales. Then Achilles, with his hood on, and Sunset came out too and there was another gasp.

Valka: Oh my! [Smiling.]

Daniel: Hey Achilles.

Valka went over to Sunset and stroke her back, earning happy purrs.

Valka: She's beautiful!

Sunset saw her brother was alright and rushed over to him.

Sunset: **Thank goodness! I thought you were captured.**

Toothless smiles as he nuzzled his little sister's head. Valka and Arianna saw that and look at them in wonder.

Achilles: Sunset is Toothless little sister.

Valka and Arianna looks at the Night Fury siblings in amazement.

The Finn came with Jack and Ocean, with Vamp perched on her shoulder. Ruby was by Ocean side. Everyone looks at the five.

Arianna: Who are they?

Hono: That's Finn [pointing at the **Sliquifier** ], that's Jack Hunter [pointing at the red head male], Ocean Melody [pointing at the brown hair girl] Ruby [pointing at the Albino Sped Stinger] and Vamp [pointing at the Fireworm].

Jack: Hi

Ocean: Hello

Valka and Arianna smiles at them then gasps again to see a dark blue female Night Fury emerges out of the bushes. All the dragons in the sanctuary mouths drop, of all their years living in the safe haven they saw the most rarest thing of all a Silver Flame Night Fury. Nightshade went over to Toothless and they pressed their heads together.

Nightshade: **Oh thank Thor. I thought I lost you.**

Toothless: **I'm here, don't worry.**

Valka and Arianna look at the two hopefully. They turn to Ocean if it is true.

Ocean: Toothless and Nightshade are mates.

Valka and Arianna smiled grew big.

Arianna: Oh my! If they reach another two or three years, they'll start a family together!

Valka: Oh! Night Fury hatchlings! Who would of thought? We could have a Night Fury sanctuary!

Everyone, minus Achilles, chuckles at them. Nightshade and Toothless felt a little embarrass when Valka said that.

Daniel: You already know our names what are yours?

Valka: Oh I'm Valka Haddock and this is Arianna Arrowheart.

Arianna greeted with a smile. The Speakers and their dragons looked at them.

Sapphire: Valka? As is Mrs. Haddock?

Valka nodded.

Raven: Hiccup, I thought your mom was killed by a dragon or whatever.

Hiccup: It's a long story.

Valka: [Looking at the Night Furies.] Are there more of them?

Hono: There's a Night Fury hatchling at Berk with two Light Furies.

Valka and Arianna gasp again.

Valka: Oh it's wonderful news!

Arianna: Where are they?

Jack: At Berk being babysit by Bell and Skydancer.

Then they heard a loud thud and yelp in pain. They turn to see a female Night Fury hatchling with purple tips on her ears. Daniel's eyes widen in realization.

Daniel: Amethyst?

Amethyst got up quickly and made an excuse.

Amethyst: **It's not my fault! Sparky ran away, I knew I'd get blamed for it.**

Then Sparky popped out of the bushes, glaring at Amethyst.

Sparky: **That's not true!**

Sparky shove his way out of the bushes and marched over to his foster sister. The two started two make up excuses.

Sparky: **You said, something's up with Daniel! And we have to find out what!**

Amethyst: **I tried to find him and it's not my fault!**

Sparky: **Hundred percent all-yours idea!**

Daniel: **Wait a minute. [The two hatchlings looked at him.] So let me get this straight, you two left Calanthe back on Berk alone!**

Amethyst: **Of course not she's with Skydancer and Bell.**

Sparky: **Yeah and while they were distracted we followed your scent to here.**

Daniel couldn't believe it. His siblings followed them all the way here.

Valka and Arianna looks at them in amazement, they just witness someone speaking Dragonese. The dragons were also amazed as well.

Valka: What did they say?

Ocean translated it and the two females were amazed.

Achilles: You two realize that Skydancer and Bell will find you two, right?

Sparky: **Phwww. No they won't.**

Skydancer: **Yes we will.**

Amthyst and Sparky shriek before turning around to see Skydancer, Bell, and the Dragon Shifters' siblings and the dragons.

Bell: **Where were you two?**

Again, Sparky and Amethyst started to make fake excuses. Cloudjumper's eyes widen in astonishment to see Skydancer. He never saw another one of his kind for years. The dragons in the sanctuary notice his reaction and snickered at him earning a glare from the male Stormcutter. Sighing, Skydancer just shook her head while Bell and her drgagons just smiled at her.

Calanthe, Fiona, Ronald and Roscoe run over to their big siblings followed by their dragons. Leaf and Sunny went over to Sparky and Amethyst. Valka went over to them, with a big smile, and started petting them.

Valka: Oh! They're adorable! [Scratching, Sparky behind his ear.]

The hatchlings took a liking on her before playing with them and the Speakers introduced Arianna to their friends. As Valka finished petting them, she got up and went to the Riders.

Valka: You all must be hungry.

Hiccup: Uh, yeah.

Raven: We could eat.

Valka: Good. It's feeding time. [Walking away followed by Arianna.]

* * *

 **What do you think? I got Metalicana from fairy tail, you know the iron dragon of Gajeel. I'll update on August 29 because I have a three tests next week. Review and Favorite!**


	4. Dancing and the Dreaming

**Chapter 4: Dancing and the dreaming**

Outside of the dragon sanctuary, Hiccup and the Speakers were outside flying above the _ocean_. The Dragon Shifters were holding their human siblings. Then all the dragons came out.

Hiccup: Hey, I-I thought we were going to eat!

Valka: Oh, we are! [Points down.]

They a all look down to see the Seashockers swimming in a circle before separating as Valka's Bewilderbeast jumps out the water and spits out fish. All the dragons swoop down and grabbed their fish. Toothless was so excited he catches as many fishes that his mouth could hold making his mate and sister laugh. Daniel and Skydancer were keeping an eye on Leaf, Sunny, Amethyst and Sparky, they can fly very well but they might bump into any dragons. Cloudjumper flies over to Skydancer with a big Salomon on his mouth. Skydancer looks at him as she tilts her head.

Skydancer: **Is there something you need?**

Cloudjumper didn't say anything, he only offered the fish. Skydancer took the fish before eating it.

Skydancer: **Thank you. [Smiling.]**

Cloiudjumoer nodded with a smile then Leaf flew past them roaring happily and Skydancer went after him calling him to be careful. Cloudjumper smiles at her then vanished when he heard snickering. He turns his neck around like an owl and to saw the male dragons snickering at him. Valka was smiling in amusement at her love sick dragon.

A male Scuttleclaw: **Well, it looks like that Cloudjumper has found himself a mate.**

All the dragons chuckled in amusement while Cloudjumper glares at them. Ocean can feel his aura turned pink means he's in love with Skydancer.

At the icy shore, Hiccup shows his mom and Arianna his map.

Hiccup: And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelago… Wow.

Then Valka draws a map of the world in the snow. Everyone was amaze to see that. Then Toothless draws over it with an icicle, and then it sticks to his tongue, making everyone laugh in amusement. Then they went to a cliff, the dragons are hovering in an updraft. Everyone was having the time of their lives. Raven was holding her hat and Flame's saddle with Smoky daggling on her hair. The Dragon Shifters holds their siblings carefully so they wouldn't get blown away. Valka dances from one dragon to another until she was next to Hiccup. They all flew high in the clouds.

Valka: Oh, when I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold, I just feel…

Hiccup: Free.

Valka smiled at her son before spreading her arms out.

Valka: This is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup.

Hiccup: It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon. But can you fly?

Hiccup jumps off Toothless. Valka and Arianna gasp in shock but the Speakers just stared at him. Then Hiccup uses his flight suit and glides through the air. Valka and Arianna were amzed including their dragons. Cloudjumper looks at Toothless who was smirking until he realizes about Hiccup and glides after him.

Hiccup: Ha-ha, woohoo! Wooo-oo!

Then a small mountain appears in front of Hiccup. The Speakers gasp in fear.

Ocean: Hiccup! Look Out!

Hiccup: Ah! Oh no. Toothless!

Toothless grabs Hiccup and fires at the mountains. They crashed in the snow. Toothless check to see Hiccup gone then Hiccup came out of the snow, covering Toothless with snow.

Hiccup: Ha! Woo-hoo! Man, almost! We just about had it that time!

Toothless sneezes, glares at Hiccup, then knock his feet out from under him with a swipe of his tail. The others landed to check on them.

Valka: [Examining Hiccup's flight suit] Oh, incredible.

Hiccup: Well, not bad yourself.

Valka looks at him sadly remembering missing out on his childhood.

Valka: All this time, you took after me. And where was I?

Ocean: Valka, it wasn't your fault or Cloudjumper's.

Raven: Yeah. It's all the wars fault.

Valka: I know, I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance? I can teach you all that I've learned these past twenty years. Like…

She then went over to Toothless and massages Toothless back neck which causes him to reveal his hidden splitting fins.

Valka: Now you can make those tight turns.

Toothless became excited and plays around with his fins.

Hiccup: Did you know about this?

Toothless claps his fins. The Ocean, Achilles and Raven did the same and Daniel did it to Amethyst, Leaf and Sunny.

Valka: Every dragon has its secrets. And I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son, along with Arianna and the Speakers.

Toothless, excited by the discovery, jumps around and then burrows through the snow, before popping out next to Cloudjumper and putting snow on his head. Annoyed, Cloudjumper then dumps the snow right back onto Toothless. Toothless shakes off the snow, and shows off his tail fins to Cloudjumper, who is unimpressed. The dragons chuckled at them like they were brothers.

Valka: This gift we share, Hiccup... it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place!

Hiccup: Yeah! That sounds... amazing. [Valka hugs him] Ah, this is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago, together.

Arianna and Valka looks at him.

Valka: What?

Arianna: There's no talking to Drago.

Hiccup: But we have to-

Valka: No. We must protect our own.

Ocean: They are right Hiccup. Drago can't be reason with.

Jack: You know what happens the last time when someone cross pass him.

Jack looks at Achilles, clenching his fist together, trying to calm himself down. Valka and Arianna saw that reaction and realize that Drago killed his family.

Arianna: I'm so sorry for your lost.

Achilles looks at her and nodded.

Valka: Now come on, we should be getting back.

Toothless grins and examines his fins again; everyone went inside while laughing.

* * *

At the dragon sanctuary, the Speakers were talking with the Arianna while Hiccup was resting on the ground.

Ocean: So Arianna? How did you meet Metalicana and Valka?

Arianna looks at her before sighing.

Arianna: When I was young, I was known as the silver child in my Village of Scourge. My parents believed that Odin has given me a gift of vanity and strength. And it was true; I was known to be the best shield maiden in the village at the age of eight. I got many praises and fame, calling me the lucky child. I never have friends because they were always jealous of me because their parents like me more than them. Making me all alone but I don't mind being alone. I always trained in the forest practicing my skills and agility but I always feel trapped at my village, I was like a trapped dragon that can never leave. I wanted to leave and go on adventure, until I met Metalicana. When I was ten I was training in the forest, then suddenly my sword got off my hand and was sent to the bushes. I went to get and saw it was attached to him, Metalicana, he had my sword on his nose and I couldn't help but laugh because it was adorable. He was half the size of a Monstrous Nightmare and I found him rather adorable. I heard many stories about dragons attacking and killing. But, he didn't attack me instead he gave me sword back and in return I petted him. We created a bond so powerful that nothing can break it and he's also my ticket to get out of my village. At the age of twelve, I packed all the things I need to survive the outside world, thanks to all the training and lessons of my parents; I use my stealth skills to sneak out of my house on the cover of the night. I went to the forest, where Metalicana was waiting for me, I got on his saddle that I made for him and we took off to our new adventure.

Raven: Did your people know about your disappearance?

Arianna: Yes and to make sure that they can never find me and Metalicana, we flew off to the far regions of the archipelago. We traveled and hunt together, it was fun until when I was fourteen, I saw Valka helping dragons escape from Trappers, she was outnumbered by twelve to twenty, so Metalicana and I decided to help her. Using his magnetic scales, Metalicana took all the weapons of the Trappers and it helped Valka and the dragons escaped. They didn't know who save them so they went home; Metalicana, with weapons on his body, and I decided to follow them to the sanctuary. I was amazed to see many dragons and rhe Bewilderbeast. We watch Valka tended the injured dragons, we watch silently until Scuttleclaw hatchlings squawks at us. We tried to quiet them down but Valka and Cloudumper were coming our way. We panicked and I got on Metalicana before taking off scaring both of them. We were about to go to exit but the dragons stopped us. We tried to escape but they keep blocking us. Eventually we landed and Metalicana protected me by growling at every dragon that was coming near me. Valka asked where I come from and why did I helped her, so I gave her an honest truth, she was amazed and decided to let me live here with her and the dragons. I made so many dragon friends than human friends in Haul and I grew found them. As the years go by, Valka and I were patrolling the area until we saw Hiccup and we decided to bring him to the sanctuary then I met you guys.

Arianna gestured the Speakers and their dragons. They all nodded in understanding. Arianna went to find Valka while the Speakers continued to talk while their dragons sleep; suddenly Toothless was awoken by baby Scuttleclaws. Toothless finds a baby Scuttleclaw nibbling on his tail, he growls at it and it runs away. Nightshade chuckles at him.

Nightshade: **I hope our hatchlings won't be like that.**

Toothless: **Same here, love, same here.**

Hiccup: Well, bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've gotta find him first. Let's go.

Daniel: Hiccup, didn't you listen?

Hono: Drago will kill you.

Before Hiccup could answer someone grabs Hiccup. Everyone was in a battle stance but soon relax when they saw Stoick.

Stoick: Easy now. [Letting go of Hiccup.]

Hiccup: You kidding me? How'd you get in here?

Bell: Skullcrusher is a Tracker dragon, Hiccup, remember?

Stoick: She's right and we're getting you all out.

Hiccup: We?!

Gobber was checking for any sign of any enemy.

Gobber: All clear!

Stoick: Toothless. Speakers. Come.

They all went out. Hiccup tried to talk to his dad.

Hiccup: Ah, Dad! There's something you need to know!

Stoick: Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way.

Hiccup: This isn't an on-the-way kind of update, actually...

Stoick: I've heard enough, Hiccup.

Hiccup: More-More of the earth shattering development variety.

Stoick: Yeah, just add it to the pile.

Stoick squeezed himself at the hole with Hiccup and the Speakers following him. Toothless head couldn't fit in the hole so he twisted it followed by the others.

Raven: Trust me, sir, it will shatter development variety.

Hiccup: Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this one you'll like. I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, so...

They all halted to see Gobber looking at something that made him shock. He turned back to the others before walking over to them.

Gobber: Uh, you might want to take this one. [Sits down on a rock.] Oh, boy.

Stoick draws his sword and moves forward.

Ocean: Oh no.

Hiccup: Oh, Dad, can you put the sword away... please?

Stoick stops when he sees Valka, with Arianna on the other side, and drops his sword from shock. Hiccup and Gobber poke from either side of Stoick, who puts down his helmet and went forward. Valka looks at him sadly, scared and worried.

Valka: I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years and why didn't I come back to you? To our son.

The Speakers watch nervously as Stoick came closer to Valka. All the dragons surrounded her while watching the scene.

Valka: Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?

Gobber: This is why I never married.

The Speakers and Hiccup look at him annoyed. Arianna went over to them while watching the two couples.

Gobber: This and one other reason.

Valka: I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone... but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but… oh stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM, SAY SOMETHING!

Valka back was against the wall as Stoick touch her face.

Stoick: You're as beautiful as the day I lost you.

A single tear fell on Valka's face as Stoick and Valka kiss. The dragons left the two alone and the young ones looked away in disgust.

They all went to Valka and Cloudjumper's cave where Ocean, Arianna and Bell help cook the meal.

Hiccup: Mom, you'd never even recognize it, where we used to make weapons, we now build saddles, wing slings, and we even fix dragon teeth. We even have Ocean and Bell as dragon healers. You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed.

Hiccup closes the basket before Toothless could get the fish.

Stoick: Your son's changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val.

Hiccup: Thanks Dad.

Valka drops the tray of fish. Cloudjumper eats it before Toothless can. Toothless looks at Cloudjumper sadly and the Stormcutter regurgitates some of it for Toothless, which he ate.

Stoick: Oh, ha-ha. I got it. [Helping Valka with the food.]

Valka: I'm a little out of practice.

Stoick: Well, you know… I didn't marry you for your cooking.

Gobber: I hope not, her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. I've still got a few knocking around in here. Ha-ha. [Patting his stomach.]

Gobber takes a bite, grimaces in disgust, and feeds the rest of his plate to Grump. The Speakers, minus Ocean and Bell, hide their food away.

Hiccup: And once you move back in with all your dragons, oh Drago won't stand a chance. Everything will be okay!

Valka didn't say anything instead she walks away. Arianna, Ocean and Bell give their friends good foods to eat.

Stoick: Slow down son, it's a lot to take in.

Hiccup: Oh, gotcha. [Walking away.]

Valka was getting water from a melting icicle until Stoick begins to whistle.

Gobber: Oh, I love this one.

The Speakers and Arianna watches them along with their dragons.

Stoick: Remember our song Val?

He then began to sing.

Stoick: I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop-

Gobber: Will stop me on my journey…

Arianna, Hiccup and Stoick glared at Gobber. The Speakers face palm along with their dragons except for the young ones, they just snickered.

Gobber: Sorry.

Stoick: [Continues.] If you will promise me your heart and love… [Sighs.]

Everyone watches sadly until…

Valka: And love me for eternity.

Everyone smiles widely as they watch the two adults dancing.

Valka: My dearest one my darling dear your mighty words astound me but I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me.

Stoick: But I would bring you rings of gold I'd even sing you poetry [Valka: Oh, would you?]

And I would keep you from all harm. If you would stay beside me.

Valka: I have no use for rings of gold; I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold.

Stoick: I only want you near me.

Gobber started dancing, accidently hitting Toothless on the face as he retreated to his mate's side, he pulled Hiccup on the dance. Arianna and the Speakers claps to the beat of the song while smiling.

Stoick and Valka: To love to kiss to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming, through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me.

Gobber: Me-eee-e.

All the dragons covered their ears, trying to ignore the song. The ice has a bog crack because of that.

Gobber: I'm still goin'. [Hiccup elbows Gobber] I'm done.

Stoick: I thought I'd have to die before we could have done that dance again.

Valka: No need for drastic measures.

Ocean: That was beautiful.

The young ones: Sing it again! Sing it again! Sing it again! / **Sing it again! Sing it again! Sing it again!**

Stoick: For you my dear, anything. Will you come home Val? Will you be my wife once again? We can be a family! What do you say?

Toothless and Nightshade pushes the two closer to each other.

Valka: Yes.

Gobber: Great! I'll do the cooking.

Everyone laughs at him.

Stoick: Thank Odin you didn't listen to me son. We never would've found each other.

Then Toothless, Nightshade, Flame and Sunset growled.

Hiccup: Toothless? What's wrong?

Ocean: Nightshade?

Raven: Flame? Is there something wrong?

Achilles: What's bothering you girl?

Then there was an explosion from outside of the sanctuary. They all went outside while Bell stayed behind with her dragons and the young ones.

* * *

 **And done! The next chapter is going to be really sad because you know about two leaders dying right? And I have no choice but to follow it. Review or favorite.**


	5. Battle, Loses, and Babies

**I can't believe I have to do this! (Crying!) I have to do it! Here's the next chapter and the deaths of two great leaders! (Cries really hard!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Battle, Loses, and Babies**

Valka runs over to the cliff and saw the Dragon's nest being attack by Drago and his men. The others followed behind her and gasp.

Hiccup: Oh no.

Valka became angry and was ready to battle. Stoick stops her.

Stoick: Val, Val. It's alright, alright. We're a team now, now what do you want to do?

Valka: We have to save the dragons.

Jack: We got your back.

Raven: [Grinning.] Yes!

Stoick: Aye. You got it. Come on, son.

* * *

Meanwhile at the battle field, Drago looks at the nest with a sick amusement. There was black blur attacking the nest, it was one of Drago's dragons. Drago watches the blur, almost destroying the nest, with a grin.

Drago: Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain. We need to draw the Alpha out. [Turning to his men.] Ready the traps!

Then Zippleback gas surrounds one of the traps. The trapper shows surprise, and then the gas ignites. The Riders, plus Eret, riding on Stormfly, came out of the traps.

Tuffnut: SURPRISE! YEAH!

Drago: WHAT?!

Fishlegs: Woo-oo-oo.

Astrid: (To Eret) You really are full of surprises! [Jumps from Meatlug to Stormfly] Let's go!

The Riders and their dragons attack the ships and the traps.

Tuffnut: Dragon Riders coming through!

Fishlegs: Fire!

Snotlout: Ha-ha-ha!

Tuffnut: Woah-ho-ho! Yeah!

Barf breathes gas over the traps, and Stormfly lights it. The trapped dragons escape from Drago's traps, free.

Drago: Cut them down!

Tuffnut: Ha, cool.

Then a metal net almost hit them, causing Ruffnut to fall off of Barf and falls towards the ground.

Ruffnut: Eret, son of Eret!

Snotlout and Fishlegs catch Ruffnut. Doing a heroic poses and Ruffnut smiles.

Astrid: Up, girl. Lean left, Eret! That's it. Look out!

A large icicle falls towards them but is destroyed by a plasma blast. Hiccup and the Speakers came to their aid.

Hiccup: Yeah baby!

Drago's men: Take them down!

Gobber: Heads up!

Grump uses his tail as a bludgeon to knock Drago's men unconscious.

Gobber: Ho ho ho!

Toothless flies past Drago. Drago glares at them before whispering.

Drago: Dragon Master...

Hiccup: [To Eret] Welcome aboard, Dragon Rider.

Eret: Thanks! I think!

Then the Dragon Shifters landed, creating a crater, and they activated their Blitz mode. Roaring, the Dragon Shifters attacked Drago's men, burning or electrocuting them. Eret saw Sapphire's Blitz mode and his mouth hanged open in shock, even in her blitz mode made her more beautiful.

Raven: [Flame flies over to them.] Hey guys!

Ocean: How are ya!

Astrid: Where have you guys been?

Hiccup: Oh, you know. Catching up with Mom.

Valka, wearing her armor, appears with Arianna by her side and she summons the Alpha/

Astrid: That's your mother?!

Hiccup: Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair! [Flicks helmet down and breaks right]

Drago: The Alpha! Now, we have a fight!

The Alpha freezes some of Drago's soldiers and traps. Zipplebacks attack in balls of fire. One gets caught in a trap.

Hiccup: Come on, Toothless! Show them what you got, bud!

Toothless fires and frees the Zippleback. The Speakers helped the dragons to escape from the traps.

Hiccup: Whoo-hoo-hoo! ATTABOY!

Valka and Cloudjumper are shot down with a net and crash-land near Drago. Drago got up and looks at Valka.

Drago: I've waited a long time for this.

The two started to fight, Valka tries to hit him but Drago keeps blocking her staff with his bullhook.

Valka: You cannot take our dragons! They are controlled by the Alpha!

Drago: Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger.

Drago started yelling and the suddenly out of the water is another Bewilderbeast!

Hiccup: Another one?

Ocean: Oh no!

Achilles: Impossible!

Fishlegs: That is a class ten! Class ten!

Arianna's eyes widen in shock to see another Alpha.

Valka: No…

Drago: Come on! Take down the Alpha!

Valka: No!

Valka attacks Drago. Drago trips her and stands on her, about to kill her with his bull hook. Then Stoick came and shoves Drago, saving Valka.

Valka: Thank you.

Stoick: [Helps her up.] For you my dear, anything.

Stoick and Drago take up fighting stances as the two Bewilderbeasts begin fighting.

Stoick: Val, you think you can stop them? [Looking at the two Bewilderbeasts.]

Valka: I'll do my best. Come on, Cloudjumper.

The two took off leaving Drago and Stoick behind.

Drago: You? I watched you burn.

Stoick: It takes more than a little fire to kill me.

The Bewilderbeasts begin to fight, as do Drago and Stoick. Valka tries to stop them but fails. Drago hits Stoick to the ground. Gobber flies past.

Gobber: Stoick!

Gobber passes Stoick his prosthetic mace. The black blur fly past many dragons while firing at them. Sunset saw the black blur and she could have sworn that it looked familiar. Then Drago's Bewilderbeast knocks over the Alpha and kills him.

Valka: No!

Ocea: No!

Astrid: No.

The new Alpha takes control of the dragons. And the dragons didn't have a choice but to follow the falls Alpha.

Drago: We've won. Now, finish her!

Stoick: No.

The Bewilderbeast starts shooting ice at Valka and Cloudjumper.

Stoick: Hold on! Skullcrusher, go! Come on, Gobber.

Gobber: Right behind you, Stoick!

The black blur knocks Valka off. Valka struggles to hold onto Cloudjumper and finally falls. Stoick jumps and catches her. Toothless and Hiccup gets off.

Hiccup: STOP! Stop!

Drago: [Looks at Hiccup.] This is the great Dragon Master? The son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel.

Hiccup: All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons, they are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together.

Drago: Or tear them apart. [Unhooks prosthetic arm.]

Even though the Speakers were up in the sky they gasps in disgust.

Drago: You see; I know what it is to live in fear, to see my village burnt, my family taken. But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons, and liberate the people of this world.

Hiccup: Then why a dragon army?

Drago: Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons.

Hiccup: Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people, to control those who follow you and to get rid of those who won't.

Drago: Clever boy.

Hiccup: The world wants peace, and we have the answer back on Berk. Just let me show you-

Drago: No! Let ME show YOU!

Drago summons his Alpha again. Stoick saw this and his eyes widen, Gobber ceme up to them.

Stoick: What… Hiccup! [Runs down the mountain.] Come on, Gobber!

Gobber: Okay, change of plan! [Running back down.]

Drago: No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So, he who controls the Alpha controls them all.

Drago commands the Alpha to take control of Toothless, who starts writhing.

Hiccup: Toothless? T-t-Toothless, you okay, bud? What's going on?

Drago: Witness true strength: the strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are nothing!

The Alpha takes control of Toothless. Toothless, without a choice, obeyed the falls Alpha.

Hiccup: Ah, what did he just tell you? Toothless, come on. What's the matter with you? No, no, no come on, what are you doing? Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it!

The Alpha orders Toothless to charge a plasma blast at Hiccup. Stoick runs to Hiccup.

Hiccup: Toothless, no! Toothless! Don't!

Stoick: Hiccup!

Hiccup: STOP!

Stoick: Son!

Hiccup: DAD! NO!

Stoick jumps in front of Hiccup and gets shot, dying instantly. As the smoke clears, Hiccup got up and saw Stoick, not moving, body.

Hiccup: No. DAD! [Trying to move his father.]

Valka: Stoick!

Hiccup: Dad… no, you…

The two moved his body together; Valka checks for a heartbeat but hears nothing.

Hiccup: No.

The Bewilderbeast turns away and stops controlling Toothless. Toothless sees Hiccup grieving and goes to Stoick's body. Then Hiccup scared him off.

Hiccup: No! Get away from him! Go on, get out of here! Get away!

Shock and sad, Toothless walks away sadly. The Riders and Spaekers saw that and their eyes widen to see Stoick's unmoving body.

Valka: It's not his fault. You know that.

The Alpha takes control of the dragons again. The Riders and Speakers' dragons flies away, controlled by the falls alpha.

Ocean: Good dragons under the control of bad people...

Hookfang flies away followed by the others, Ruby get on Nightshade before taking off. Metalicana took off as well.

Snotlout: Wait, don't go!

Valka: ...do bad things.

Sunset and Flame took off as well, except for Finn; he was still too young to be controlled.

Toothless tries to fly. Drago saw that and was able to use the prosthetic tail and rides him.

Drago: Come on! Gather the men and meet me at Berk!

Hiccup: Toothless!

Valka: No, don't.

Drago and his Bewilderbeast head towards Berk, while his men prepare to sail. As they left, Bell came with the children and hatchlings, without Skydancer or her dragons. Then they saw Stoick's dead body and the little ones hugged Bell, while crying or whimpering.

* * *

Somewhere behind the Stoick's ship drifts out to sea. Snotlout and Arianna retrieve two arrows. Gobber hands a bow and arrow to Hiccup during his eulogy for Stoick. The Hatchlings and Childrens were hugging Bell sadly while Finn and Splash bowed their heads sadly. Everyone has bow and arrows, ready to fire.

Gobber: May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen, a warrior, a chieftain, a father, a friend.

Hiccup shoots a flaming arrow to light Stoick's ship. The others follow suit. As the ship was set on flames, Ocean hugs Jack and cries while Jack comforted her. Achilles turns away and punched an ice wall, creating a small crack. Bell was crying sadly to see the lost of a great leader and Hono comforted her. Sapphire and Eret looks at the ship sadly, while holding claws or hands. Raven puts her hat on her chest and prayed quietly to her mother to be friends to Stoick in Valhalla. Daniel comforted his siblings as they cry or whimpered. Snotlout comforted Arianna; even though they just met they are dragon riders.

Hiccup: I'm sorry, Dad.

All the dragon riders and Speakers wipe away tears as the ship sails away, on fire.

Hiccup: I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be, and I'm not the peace keeper I thought I was. I don't know…

Valka walks up to him and place her hand on his shoulder.

Valka: You came early into this world; you were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile, I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father, he never doubted. He always said you would become the strongest of them all, and he was right. You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son.

Hiccup: I, ah... I was so afraid of becoming my dad mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great, that brave, and that selfless? I guess you can only try. A chief protects his own.

Hiccup nodded then he had an idea. He looks at the Speakers and Riders.

Hiccup: We're going back.

Tuffnut: Uh, with what?

Ruffnut: Uh, he took all the dragons.

Hiccup: Not all of them.

The Speakers realize what Hiccup meant.

Achilles: [Shakes his head.] Oh no you're not think about…

* * *

At ice caverns, black blurs came flying crazily. The Riders and Speakers were riding baby Scuttleclaws, but not very well. The Dragon Shifters were flying while Finn and Splash carries the young ones.

Ruffnut: FLY STRAIGHT, WILL YA?!

Fishlegs: I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Tuffnut: We can't fly these things!

Fishlegs: Yeah, no kidding! [Crashes through snow pile]

Raven: [Laughs.] This is awesome! It's like riding a crazy Whispering Death!

Arianna: You all get use to it!

Astrid: But won't that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys, too?

Hiccup: They're babies! They don't listen to anyone!

Ocean: Hiccup's right! Also Splash and Finn are still too young to be controlled

Achilles: It's like disobeying orders but in a childish way!

Tuffnut: Yeah, just like us.

Ruffnut: Yeah!

Gobber: This is [crashes into wall and recovers] very dangerous! [Crashes again and recovers] Some might suggest this is poorly conceived.

Hiccup: Well it's a good thing that I never listen!

Arianna: [Chuckles.] I hope you know what you are doing?

Gobber: So, [flying past an ice wall] what is your [flying past yet another ice wall] plan?

Hiccup: Get Toothless back and kick Drago's [an ice wall prevents Hiccup to say that word] and that thing.

Gobber: Heads up!

Everyone dodges the ice wall that was in front of them, Gobber, on the other hand, crashes into the ice again.

* * *

The Alpha arrives, taking control of every dragon on Berk. Gothi's Terrible Terrors wake her up while leaving, and she looks outside. She is startled to see the Bewilderbeast. At Emeber and Lucky's cave, the two Typhoomerang siblings woke up and fly over to Berk. Razor Mouth and the Whispering Deaths and Bellator woke up and went to Berk. Black Crystal and Strike woke up and leave the cave and their young ones. Bolt, Flick and Kristin looked at their parent s leaving and follows them, walking towards to Berk. Neon was there as well and the Boneknappers. Ace and his pack were there too. All the villagers went out and gasp to see Drago and his army. Drago was riding on Toothless; Nightshade was beside him with Ruby and Vamp on her back. Flame has Smoky on his head.

Drago: Your chief is dead!

The villagers were shock to hear that.

Viking: Stoick?

Female Viking: S'not possible.

Drago: No one can protect you now!

Alpha freezes Berk and everything went black.

* * *

 **Please forgive me! I didn't have a choice! But don't worry you all know how it ends. I'll make the next one later! Review or Favorite.**


	6. Reclaiming Berk

**Nightingale or Nigrum: Jordin Sparks**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Reclaiming Berk**

At Berk, the Speakers and Riders saw the destruction of Drago.

Hiccup: No...

Fishlegs: He took all the dragons!

Raven: What's the plan Hicc?

Hiccup: Distract the Alpha! Try to keep his focus off of Toothless!

Tuffnut: Ah, how?

Eret: Have forgotten who you're riding with? There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle! [His Scuttleclaw dives] Ahh! Except for this one!

Snotlout: Amateur.

Sapphire: Come on!

The Riders and Speakers fly down while Hiccup flies over to Toothless. Bell and the little ones stay hidden in the shadows. The Villagers were hiding, and then one saw Hiccup.

Viking: Hey, look! It's Hiccup!

Drago: What?

The Alpha was about to look when a sheep came flying up and the Alpha stared at it. The Teens and Eret throw sheep in front of the Alpha.

Ruffnut: Keep 'em coming!

Snotlout: Black Sheep, baby!

The Alpha is about to fire. Fishlegs blows a horn, and the Black Sheep lands on the Alpha's face.

Snotlout: Ten points! Ha! Uh-oh...

Fishlegs blows the horn again and giggles. Angry, The Alpha destroys the horn. Luckily, Daniel saved Fishlegs.

Fishlegs: I'm okay! Thanks Daniel.

Drago looks at Hiccup, riding a Scuttleclaw hatchling, angrily.

Drago: You certainly are hard to get rid of, I'll say that.

Hiccup: Toothless? Hey, it's me, bud. It's me, it's me, I'm right here, bud. Come back to me.

Drago: Ha-ha, he's not yours anymore. He belongs to the Alpha. But please, O, great Dragon Master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time.

Hiccup: It wasn't your fault, bud. They made you do it. You'd never hurt him, you'd never hurt me!

Hiccup then puts his hand on Toothless' snout. Toothless tries to shake off the Alpha's control.

Drago: How are you doing that?

Hiccup: Please, you are my best friend, bud.

Toothless appears to almost break free, but the Alpha concentrates harder and Toothless' eyes narrow again.

Hiccup: My best friend.

Toothless breaks from the Alpha's control and looks at Hiccup happily.

Hiccup: Attaboy, that's it! I'm here!

Drago: No!

Drago hits Toothless with his bull hook, but Toothless grab the hook and knocks him off.

Hiccup: Yeah!

Toothless falls and Hiccup jumps after him!

Ocean: Hiccup!

Hiccup: Hang on! Almost there buddy, almost there.

Hiccup reaches him while Toothless roars happily and Hiccup got on and the two were ready to battle.

Drago: Do something!

Hiccup: We need to get those two apart.

Hiccup rips fabric from a flag. They dodge the Alpha's ice blast. The Riders and Speakers looked at them worriedly.

Hiccup: We got to block them out, Toothless. Do you trust me bud?

Toothless: **With my life.**

Hiccup tied the fabric on Toothless' eyes.

Hiccup: We can do this. You and me... as one. That's it; now let's try this one more time!

They fly past the others, cheering for them.

Astrid: Take him down, babe!

Viking: Go, Hiccup!

Valka: Go get them.

Hono: Destroy them!

Drago: [Glares at them.] Take control of it!

The Alpha tries to Control Toothless but Hiccup prevents it by covering Toothless ears.

Hiccup: Shut it out, Toothless!

Drago: Stop them!

Hiccup: NOW!

Hiccup locks Toothless' tail. Toothless passes him.

Drago: Ha-ha-ha. (Gasps)

Toothless is flying upside-down, his blind-fold falling away, and without Hiccup in his saddle. Hiccup surrounds Drago with Zippleback gas and lights it. Drago falls off the Alpha, his bull hook landing just out of reach. Hiccup glides towards the Alpha's tail.

Hiccup: Not again. Toothless, it's now or never! Come on, bud!

Toothless uses his split tail fins to catch Hiccup.

Hiccup: Hold on!

As they flew up the tail misses them!

Hiccup: Yeah-ha! We did it!

Then they landed, Hiccup stops Drago from grabbing his bull hook by throwing Inferno, Drago screams.

Hiccup: Hold him there, Toothless! It's all over now.

Toothless tries to stay focus. Then the Bewilderbeast came out.

Drago: Or is it? [Grinning evilly.]

Hiccup: [Turns around.] Oh, no!

The Alpha breathes ice at Hiccup, but Toothless dives in and took the shot. Everyone was in shock and Valka went down followed by Achilles. Achilles unsheeted his sword and pointed at Drago. Drago saw Achilles' scar and laughs.

Drago: [Laughs.] Well, if isn't the little boy at Zillos.

Achilles: [Glaring at him.] I'm not the little boy that feared you.

Valka tries to break the ice then ice started to glow blue. Daniel's golden eyes widen in realization.

Daniel: Guys get out of there!

Valka and Achilles got out as the ice breaks and Toothless and Hiccup are both alive. Toothless is glowing electric blue. Toothless let out a mighty roar and challenge the Alpha.

Hiccup: He's challenging the Alpha!

Valka: To protect you!

Toothless fires at the Alpha, whose tusks smash the icicle Toothless was perching on, but Toothless jumps back and fires again. Nightshade and Stormfly were able to break free from their control and helps Toothless. The Alpha loses concentration and control of the other dragons. Toothless tells them to come and fight.

Drago: No, no, no, no! NO! Fight back! Fight! Fight! What's the matter with you?!

Drago gets on the Alpha and started yelling orders. Toothless let Hiccup get on him as they look at Drago.

Hiccup: Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let this end. Now.

Drago: Never! Come on!

The Bewilderbeast was about to attack but Toothless directs all the dragons to open fire on Drago's Bewilderbeast. All the dragons fired at the Bewilderbeast wanting him out of their home.

Drago: FIGHT!

Then Sunset fired her plasma blast at Drago causing him to lose his prosthetic arm. Bewilderbeast had enough and was ready to fire his ice but Toothless fires one deadly shot causing a huge explosion and the Bewilderbeast loses one of his tusks. Toothless roared the Bewilderbeast before huffing angryly, and the Bewilderbeast bows respectfully.

Hiccup: The Alpha protects them all!

The Bewilderbeast leaves and everyone cheers. Then the dragons landed circling at Toothless. Nightshade landed a few feet from Toothless and Cloudjumper walks over to Toothless.

Cloudjumer: **Thank you for saving us [bowing at Toothless] Alpha.**

All the dragons bowed at Toothless, Nightshade was about to bow but Toothless bows dine to Nightshade, making her the Beta.

Raven: [Whispers to a Viking.] Well, every King needs a queen, right?

The Viking nodded with a grin on his face and Hiccup went over to Toothless before hugging his head.

Hiccup: You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you.

Toothless then licks him and everyone laughs.

Hiccup: Oh, Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!

The dragons come back to their riders, everyone was reunited, and Bolt, Flick and Kristin hugged their parents saying they were worried. And the Riders and Speakers dragons return to their side.

Astrid: Stormfly! [Hugs Stormfly happily.]

Gobber: Oh, give me a cuddle, Grumpy! [Grump lies down on him.]

Fishlegs: Who's my little princess!

Ruffnut holds her arms out to Fishlegs and Snotlout, but they run past her and hugged their dragons.

Snotlout: Don't you ever leave again, Hookfang!

Fishlegs: Oh, you are. Yes, you are. I missed you!

Ruffnut: Oh, Barf! [Hugs Barf's head, Belch nudge her but Ruffnut pushes him away.] Not you.

Tuffnut hugs Belch happily. Everyone has their dragons back, Skullcrusher nudges Hiccup and Eret went over to him.

Eret: That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You'd make a good trapper.

Skullcrusher nudges him and Eret chuckles before patting him.

Hiccup: You know; Skullcrusher is going to need someone to look after him now.

Eret: Me? I'd be honored.

Sapphire: You and Skullcrusher make a god team. [Gently punching Eret's arm.]

Eret blushed at that comment and Valka went over to Hiccup.

Valka: Your father, he'd be every bit as proud as I am.

Hiccup: Thank you, I'm really glad you're here, mom.

Valka: And here I'll stay.

Astrid: See? I told you it was in here. [Opens Hiccup's gliding suit fin.]

Hiccup: Ah-ha, still doing that one. That's hilarious. Come here, you. [Kisses Astrid.]

Toothless saw that and grabs Nightshade with his wings before pressing his nose on hers. Cloudjumper and Skydancer eyes widen and covered the eyes of the Scuttleclaw hatchlings and their wings touched. They looked at each other and smiled.

Gobber: Ooh. [Covers boy's eyes.]

Ocean chuckles then she felt a guilty aura. She looks at the shadow of a house and saw figure hiding in shame. She went over to the house while others looked at her. She then looks at the figure; she can tell it was a dragoness.

Ocean: **It is okay, you don't need to be ashamed of. You can come out.**

The dragoness was a bit surprise but didn't get out of the shadow.

Dragoness: **I don't want to. I killed too many innocent dragons for years. And I have blood on my claws.**

Ocean: **It wasn't your fault it was Drago and now you are free. So please come out.**

The Dragon didn't say anything but she got out and everyone gasps. It was a Night Fury! Bigger than Flame and Toothless, she was wearing armor. Ocean removes the helmet off and Sunset's eyes widen when she saw the Dragoness dark green eyes.

Sunset: **Nightingale?**

Sunset went over to Nightingale along with Toothless. The Dragoness looks at Sunset.

Dragoness: **Sunset?**

Sunset smiled happily before hugging her long lost big sister. Nightingale hugs back and looks at Toothless and her eyes widen in realization.

Nightingale: **Is that Aaron?**

Sunset nodded and Toothless went over to Nightingale.

Toothless: **It's good to finally meet you, Nightingale, my big sister.**

Nightingale: **[Nodding.] Same here but I am not the Nightingale that took care of you Sunset. I am now called** **Nigrum.**

Toothless smiles at her and nodded before hugging her. Nigrum smiled slightly before hugging him. Ocean translated everything to the villagers and they were amaze to see Toothless and Sunset's big sister. Then Gothi taps Hiccup's shoulder and gestures for him to kneel. As he did, she uses coal to draw the Chief symbol on Hiccup's forehead. As Hiccup got up Raven and Gobber announce.

Raven and Gobber: The Chief has come home!

Everyone cheered at Hiccup.

Vikings: Long live Chief Hiccup! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief!

The dragons fire into the sky creating a big firework. In a few minutes later, a Terrible Terror tries to lift a sheep in a dragon race, but fails. Then Barf and Belch swoop in and snatch it. Ruffnut and Tuffnut tug-of-war for it. Ruffnut wins, throwing it to Fishlegs, but Snotlout intercepts it and blows a kiss to Ruffnut, before throwing it in the twins' basket. Eret and Skullcrusher join the flight along with Dragon Shifters. Jack joins as well as Achilles and Nigrum.

Hiccup and Toothless are repairing a house.

This is Berk. A bit trampled, busted and covered in ice, but its home. It's their home.

Some Vikings were working on a giant statue of Stoick.

Those who attacked them are relentless and crazy. But those who stopped them, oh, even more so!

Astrid swoops past Hiccup laughing and Hiccup decides to join them.

They may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against them.

Ocean, Raven, Bell, Arianna, Valka and Gobber are removing the armor from the dragons that Drago captured.

They are the voice of peace, and bit by bit, they will change this world.

Gobber pause his work and went to the catapult to fire the black sheep. Astrid and Stormfly get ready to catch it as in the last race, but Hiccup and Toothless grab it from below her.

You see, they have something they don't. Oh, sure, they have armies and they have armadas...

Toothless flies under the baskets while Hiccup jumps above them, throwing the black sheep into Astrid's basket.

But the Berkians ... they have...

All the riders land at the chief's viewing stand.

THEIR DRAGONS!

Then Toothless let out a mighty roar along with Nightshade.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Don't worry, there is still more of this and I have big news about Nightshade. And the next chapter is about a wedding, guess who are the lucky couple?**


	7. Happy days!

**Here you go the next chapter! Oh! And Nigrum has a battle scars. One is three claw marks on her front right leg, a scar on her back, wings, and tail, and one under her left eye. Nigrum's personality is serious, calm, kind and obedient. Also I'll make the Race to the Edge soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Happy days!**

Two years has passed since Toothless and Hiccup defeated Drago and his Bewilderbeast. Life on Berk has changed. There are new stables and houses, all the ice were gone. The Riders and Speakers and their Dragons have changed too. Hiccup and Astrid got married, Raven and Tuffnut were going to get married next month, Arianna and Snotlout were dating, and Spitlout was really happy. Bell and Hono got married few months ago; Daniel still remained single because his heart was taken by Heather.

Sapphire and Eret were dating a lot always talking together. Achilles didn't have a girlfriend, only fangirls. Nigrum was a patrol dragon, always patrolling the ocean if there is any invasion, if she's on her break she spends her free time with Toothless and Sunset.

Cloudjumper and Skydancer were declared mates and had one hatchling. A female Stormcutter name Skyfall, she has bright purple scales and yellow eyes. They lived at a barn near Valka's house. Like Gothi's hut, they need to climb the stairs.

Ember was still single, like Daniel and Achilles, even though every male Typhoomerangs wanted to ask her out she simply rejects them. Razor Mouth became Gemstone's mate and he's the stepfather of Bellator and his siblings.

Ace and Ruby became mates and have three hatchlings. The first born was name Cito; he has his father's scales and mother's markings. The second born is a female name Sardonyx; she has white scales and her father's red stripes. And the youngest is A. J. he's a new born Speed Stinger, he's the spitting image of his father. Toothless and Nightshade live together at a cave near the Great Hall.

Hiccup and Toothless are really busy on their chief/alpha duties. Hiccup has to make sure the defenses were okay and the food supplies and Toothless has to stop dragons from fighting and has to help them with their problems. But today is something special; today is Jack and Ocean's wedding day!

Jack was at his house wearing his regular clothes but with a fur cape. He was nervous about today, Hiccup and Gobber and their dragons were there.

Hiccup: Come on Jack, we wouldn't want you to miss your big day.

Jack: I know! I'm just nervous alright!

Gobber placed his good hand of Jack's shoulder.

Gobber: Don't worry lad. Everything is going to be alright. It's your day.

Jack took a deep breath and nodded before going outside. The three men got on their dragons and took off to the Great Hall.

At the Great Hall, everything was decorated; there were many foods on the table and more. He Dragons that Ocean befriended were there to some were outside while some are inside. Jack was on the platform with Hiccup. Everyone was so excited, and then they heard Goober started playing his lute. The doors open to revile Ocean wearing a beautiful white silk dress. Next to her was Nightshade, the two walk at the altar together. As they got to the platform, Nightshade went to Toothless' side and Ocean was facing with Jack.

Hiccup was making his speech about Ocean and Jack but Ocean and Jack weren't listening to Hiccup's speech instead they looked at each other lovingly, they're so happy that they are finally getting married. They snapped out of their trance when Hiccup said.

Hiccup: Do you Jack take Ocean as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

Jack: [Smiling.] I do.

Hiccup: And do you, Ocean, take Jack lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

Ocean: [Smiling.] I do.

Hiccup: By the power vested in me. I pronounce you man and wife. [Looks at Jack.] You may now kiss the bride.

Jack leans down at Ocean and the two kiss, everyone cheers and all the women of Berk came forward. Ocean throws her bouquet of flowers. Arianna caught before the others and looks at Snotlout with a smile. Snotlout grins, knowing that she will marry him soon.

Everyone started to party, Ocean and Jack started dancing together along with the other Riders and Speakers except Achilles and Daniel, he was watching his siblings play. As the party was over everyone went home. Ocean lives with Jack now, white Vamp and Jack's brothers. Everything was perfect but soon it will get more exciting.

* * *

Few months later, the rest of the Riders and Speakers, minus Achilles and Daniel, are married, yes Ruffnut and Fishlegs are married.

Everyone is doing their daily routines.

Hiccup and Toothless were doing their Chief and Alpha duties. Snotlout was testing the weapons. Fishlegs was teaching the children's of Berk about the dragons. The twins were doing their mischief. Raven was making saddles. Astrid and Arianna were patrolling the area with Nigrum, Razor Wing, Redstone and their dragons.

The Dragon Shifters were watching their twelve or thirteen year old siblings. Ace was teaching his two oldest hatchlings how to defend themselves; while Ruby grooms A. J. Bell and Ocean were healing an injured dragons.

Nightshade, on the other hand, wasn't feeling so well. She would sometimes have mood swings, growing hunger, extreme tiredness, and a cramping stomach. She can't even leave the cave; Toothless worried about his mate and asked Ocean to check on her. He didn't want to lose his mate; he can't lose her like he lost his parents.

At the cave, Ocean was checking on her sister in bond. Ocean was worried at Nightshade's behavior and kinda thinks of it; Nightshade never gets sick at all.

Ocean: **When did this happen?**

Nightshade: **About few weeks.**

Ocean then uses her aura power to sense for the sickness. Then suddenly she felt present. Ocean opens her eyes to see no one, minus Nightshade, was here. Ocean closed her eyes again and she felt the alien present again. Ocean looks at Nightshade's stomach and closed her eyes again, before gasping in shock and happiness. Nightshade looks at her sister.

Nightshade: **Ocean? Is there something wrong with me?**

Ocean hugs her sister with a smile. She lets go and looks at a confused Nightshade.

Ocean: **Nightshade…you're pregnant.**

Nightshade froze. Her blue eyes widen and her jaws were slightly open.

Nightshade: **W-What?**

Ocean: **Sister… you're gonna be a mother.**

She couldn't believe it, she and Toothless are going to have hatchlings of their own. If dragons could cry, she would be in a brink of tears.

Nightshade: **Oh my Gods…Toothless and I are gonna be parents. [Smiling.]**

Ocean nodded and smiled then happily said.

Ocean: **We should tell everyone!**

The two sisters went to the village plaza with a new found happiness. As they got there, they saw their friends and a worried Toothless. The two went over to their friends. The Gang saw them and went over to them.

Hiccup: Ocean? How's Nightshade?

Toothless: **[Really worried.] Is she gonna be okay?**

Astrid: What is her sickness?

Everyone was really worried for Nightshade; she was Toothless' mate and the last of the Silver Flame Furies.

Ocean: She's fine and she's not sick but I got some news.

Raven: Is it bad news?

Ocean: [Shook her head.] No, it's actually good news.

Everyone stop, both villagers and dragons want to know what's wrong with Nightshade.

Achilles: What's the good news?

Ocean: You know the weird behaviors Nightshade had for the past few weeks?

Everyone nodded remembering the weird behavior of Nightshade.

Ocean: Those behaviors are a sign.

Valka: Signs of what?

Ocean: [Smiling.] Those are the signs of pregnancy.

Arianna: [Eyes widen in realization.] Wait you mean….

Ocean: [Smiles and nodded.] Nightshade is pregnant!

Everyone's eyes widen and mouth dropped; both Vikings and Dragons, in shock and happiness. There's gonna be little Night Furies running around Berk!

Toothless was the most shock of them all. He's going to be a father! A family of his own! He went over to Nightshade and nuzzles her happily and whispers.

Toothless: **We're gonna be a family.**

Nightshade smiles and nuzzles her mate happily already dreaming seeing her unborn children. The Gang was so excited and happy.

Hiccup: Nightshade is going to have babies?!

Ocean nodded happily and everyone started to cheer and went over to Toothless and Nightshade congratulating them on their new life. All the young ones went to Nightshade and ask her what the hatchlings will look like.

Hiccup: I don't believe it?! Night Fury hatchlings being born on Berk!

Astrid: I know right!

Fishlegs: I can't wait for them to be born!

Snotlout: If we know when they are born.

Arianna: It only takes two months for dragon eggs to be developed.

Daniel: So we have to wait for two months.

Everyone nodded and look at the Night Fury couples. Sunset, Flame, Nigrum and Amethyst were happy that Night Fury population will continue.

* * *

Few weeks later since Ocean told everyone about Nightshade's pregnancy. All the villagers will always give her pretty treats.

The dragons were always guarding Nightshade; because Toothless was too busy doing his Alpha duties he can't protect Nightshade during her pregnancy. So the dragons were there to protect her with their life.

Nightshade stomach was getting a bit bigger, she had a hard time getting up and walking. Sunset was there to help out her sister-in-law by staying with her in the den and helping Nightshade getting up while Nigrum guards the entrance.

Ocean and Bell would check on Nightshade making sure that she was healthy. Everyone was making sure that Nightshade could give birth to healthy eggs.

Night time, Nightshade was sleeping with belly full of eggs near the fire. Sunset was dozing off next to Nightshade while Nigrum keeps watch at the entrance.

Nigrum is a serious dragon and she takes her missions or duties seriously. And Nightshade was carrying the future of Toothless' hatchlings; she will kill anyone that dares to hurt Nightshade.

Nigrum heard flapping wings. She looks up on the night sky to see Toothless come flying in with his prosthetic tail fin.

Toothless: **How is she?**

Nigrum: **She's fine.**

Toothless nodded and Sunset came out. The three said goodnight to each other before heading home. Toothless smiles as he enters the cave, as he did he saw his mate sleeping peacefully with eggs in her stomach. He nested beside her, draping his wing over to her. Nightshade woke up and looks at Toothless sleepily.

Nightshade: **Toothless? [Yawns.] When did you get here?**

Toothless: **[Smiles.] I just got here love.**

Nightshade made a sleepy smile and snuggles close to Toothless.

Toothless: **Just a few more moons and they'll be out of the world.**

Nightshade: **[Nodding.] They'll need protection and guidance in such a big world.**

Toothless nodded, he was still worried for his mate. Nightshade notices her mate's sadness.

Nightshade: **Is something wrong Toothless?**

Toothless looks at his mate sadly before sighing and he looks at the fire.

Toothless: **I'm worried that I might lose you, like my mother and father. I don't want history to repeat itself.**

Nightshade looks at her mate. She knows that Toothless grew up in a harsh environment and he had to mature even as young hatchling. Nightshade nuzzled close to her mate.

Nightshade: **Don't worry, Toothless, history won't repeat itself.**

Smiling, Toothless nodded and started to fall asleep. The two Night Fury couples fell asleep with the fire flickering in the dark.

Soon the Night Fury population will grow on and there will be no suffering or pain for the couple but there will be surprises for them.

* * *

 **Can somebody make an Oc girlfriend for Achilles? Please? Also** **Wanli8970** **, should Ember go on a date with Torch or an Oc? And for Nightshade cubs, can somebody help me with the names, please?**


	8. New Arrivals

**HeartLuvAnimeGirl gave me an idea for a mate for Nigrum and Firewolf2012 gave me a perfect girlfriend for Achilles. And Heather is in this chapter and I picked the hatchlings names. And you guys can make your own voice characters with Calanthe, Fiona, Ronald, Roscoe, Sparky, Amethyst, Leaf, Sunny because I'm out of voice characters for them and because they're growing up and thank you Wanlie870 for giving me the perfect mate for Ember. And sorry for not updating.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: New arrivals**

Toothless was outside of his cave, walking back and forth, his mind was filed with nervous and excitement because today the eggs are being born!

His friends and sisters were there to support him. Sunset and Flame became mates few weeks ago. Achilles was happy to see his dragon found someone to love and he really is good at hiding his emotions.

Nigrum stayed single because she isn't good with relationships. Heather was here with her Razorwhip, Windshear. Daniel and Heather got married few days ago and they love each others.

Back to the present, Toothless continues walking back and forth. Gothi, Ocean and Bell were helping with Nightshade's labor.

Hookfang: **Don't worry, Toothless, I bet she's fine.**

Toothless didn't answer he just continued to pace around. Then Gothi, Ocean and Bell came out. Toothless went over to them along with the others.

The females didn't say anything, they gestured Toothless to enter with a smile. As he did, he saw Nightshade sleeping peacefully.

Nightshade opens her eyes to see Toothless coming over to her. Smiling, Nightshade raised her wing to revile four eggs. Two were black as night and the other two were dark blue. Toothless heart skipped a bit when he saw his-their eggs. Toothless lies beside Nightshade and nuzzles her face.

Nightshade: **Aren't they beautiful?**

Toothless: **[Looks at the eggs with pride.] Yes. They are.**

Then the rest of the gang came, they were amazed to see the eggs even Fishlegs, who started to draw the eggs. Then one by one, the villagers and dragons take turns to see the eggs.

As everyone left the cave, Toothless went back to his Alpha duties and Nightshade stayed behind with the eggs. Sunset stayed behind as well to watch he sister-in-law and Flame guards the entrance. Nigrum has patrolling to do so she can't guard the Nightshade's den.

Everyone was so excited for the eggs to be hatch because it will take three days and also there will be more surprises along the way.

* * *

At an unknown island called Golden Ring far away from Berk, there was a herd of wild dragons from different species.

Those are, Typhoomerangs, Rumblehorn, Hideous Zippleback, Hobblegrunt, Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Nadder, Changewings, Flightmares, Stormcutters, Thunderdrums, Skrills, Razorwhips, Hotburple, Sliquifiers, Whispering Deaths Light Furies and Night Furies.

They were resting under the trees while their hatchlings play with a 16 year old human girl. She has a scar on the bridge of her nose. Her dirty reddish blonde hair has a fish tail side braid. She wears a string around her head and in the back it has feathers. She wears a deep red shirt and her skirt is made out of Gronckle iron, like Heather's. Her leggings were black and her boots were made out of tan buck skin and she has black fur on her boots. She also has a torn cape with a hood to hide her face and to keep warm when flying. She has black bracers that are slightly smaller than her forearm. Her eyes are a deep sapphire color. Her weapons are considered a bow n arrow and a staff that can light up. Her name is Sunspirit.

Watching her 5 male dragons, one is a 20 year old Stormcutter name Flaemheart. He is the same size as a Night Fury. He has the same color as Cloudjumper but the top parts of his "horns" are red. The under part is a dark orange, like Cloudjumpers. Talons and claws are golden and so are his eyes. Next to him was a male Scauldron's name Melting, he is rare breed called a Coral Reef Dweller. They are more colorful and have bigger lungs. He is a titian wing. Melting's main color is red/ pink his wings have red gold deep green and tan. Melting is just about if not bigger the same size as Cloudjumper. Melting is 20 years old in human years.

Beside him was a male Changewing name Leafchain, his scales are the strongest of the other change wings. He has a rare ability to blend into the sky. Leaf chain only trusts Dragon Shifters and Sunspirit. He helps heal other injured dragons. He was once captured and was beaten down forced to become a slave for Vikings. When Sunspirit found him he was very hostile. His wings were torn up now a scar. And on his right side his jaw was cracked. It's now thinner but it can't heal any more. Now he is hostile to all dragons and Vikings he meets. After Spirit healed him she took him back to Golden Ring. He's 28 years old.

On the left side of Flameheart was a male Typhoomerang name Tino; he is considered to be the skinniest Typhoomerang in the herd. He has ocean blue scales and eyes. He's 24 years old.

Next to him is male was a 25 year old male Night Fury. He has black scales and vermillion eyes. And his name was Apollo. He was found by the herd when he was just a hatchling. His parents were both killed by hunters while he was hidden in the bushes. He was saved and was taken care by the herd. He became a strong and fast warrior.

You all are probably wondering how Sunspirit got to an island full of dragons, right? Well, years ago Flameheart rushed into the village, he was just following orders from the Queen aka the Red Death. He looked around for a house being unprotected. Being young all the Vikings go after the dragons. He saw a house. He shot a hole though the top of the building, as he came through, upside down. He saw a small little girl. She amused him, when she tried to mimic him. Then a Viking, he didn't know if it was her father, rushed in and had a sword in his hand. When he got starlet he accidently clawed her nose, leaving a scar. When the Viking came closer he grabbed the baby and flew of, cradling her in his spare pare of his wings. He didn't want the queen to eat her so he was able to break free from the Queen's control and flew off to an island later to be known as Golden Ring. Sunspirit didn't know how to speak English, she only speak Dragonese. Flameheart named her Sunspirit because her hair looked like the flames and the elder dragon told them that the sun was made of flames. When she was in the sun she would dance so peacefully as if she was a sunray so he named her Sunspirit.

Then a black Night Fury, with blue eyes, landed with two male Night Furies. The blue eyes one was about 40 and the others are about 22 or 23 with yellow and indigo eyes. Sunspirit saw them and smiled along with the others. The blue eyes one is name Nebular; he is the wise Night Fury and the leader of the herd. The one with yellow eyes is Fraction and the one with indigo eyes is, well, Indigo.

Sunspirit: **Leader. Did you guys found the Bewilderbeast's nest?**

The dragons looks at them, they heard about the Bewilderbeast was a great king that protects his people and they wish they can live in his safe ice haven.

Nebular: **We did but it was destroyed.**

The herd was shock, the nest was destroyed and they have no safe haven to protect themselves. The herd started to panic but Apollo calms them down.

Flameheart: **What are we going to do now?**

Nebular: **Don't worry, my friends, we heard from a group of Terrors that there is an Island that has peace with humans and dragons are in peace.**

Everyone was surprise, they thought humans killed dragons instead they have peace with them. They asked what village it is called and Nebular said it is called Berk.

Nebular: **We will leave tomorrow. Berk is a five days trip so get some rest.**

Everyone nodded and did what they are told; Sunspirit lies down with the five males.

Sunspirit: **Do you think the humans there will accept us?**

Apollo: **Hard to say but we will soon find out.**

With that said the six fell asleep hoping that they and their herd will be accepted.

* * *

Three days later, at Berk, Nightshade was in her den watching her eggs while Toothless did his Alpha duties. Sunset and Flame were at their honeymoon while Nigrum patrolled so Sharpshot and his pack guard Nightshade.

As Nightshade was dozing off, she heard a small crack. It sounded like ice cracking. She shot up and raises her wing to see the eggs are moving!

Nightshade: **Sharpshot!**

The Terrors came in and gasp when they saw the eggs moving.

Nightshade: **Please call Toothless! The eggs are hatchings!**

The Terrors nodded and flew out of the cave and search for the Alpha. They found him in the plaza, scolding three juvenile Monstrous Nightmares for setting a house on fire again. The Terrors rushed over to him as he lets the Nightmares go. Toothless looks at them while raising a scaly eyebrow at the panting Terrors.

Toothless: **Is there something wrong?**

Pain: **Nightshade… eggs… hatching!**

Toothless eyes grew wide in shock and happiness. The eggs are hatching! Toothless thanks the Terrors and told them to tell the others before going to his cave in full speed. He is not missing the birth of his children. As he landed, he enters the cave to see his mate looking at the moving eggs. Nightshade looks at Toothless with a smile.

Nightshade: **Their hatching.**

Toothless went over to the eggs. The first one to hatch was the black one. The hatchling got out of its egg; its scales were covered in yolk. The hatchling was pitch black like his father and when it opens its eyes to revile sapphire blue eyes. A scent reaches to their nose, they have a son.

The hatchling looks at his parents in adoration. Nightshade croons as she nuzzled her son before licking the yolk off of him. The hatchling shrieks happily, when Nightshade ran her tongue on his stomach, tickling him the process.

They were interrupted by another cracking egg, they all turn to see a dark blue egg hatching. As it did, it revealed a hatchling with dark blue scales and green eyes. The scent reach to the parents nose, it was a girl. The little hatchling looked at her parents before waddling over to them; due to the fact her legs are still uncoordinated. She was able to reach her parents.

Toothless croons before licking his daughter clean. Then there was another egg hatching. They all look to see the other dark blue egg hatching. As the hatchling got out, it was reviled as a female. She looks like a smaller version of Nightshade but has lighter scales. It looks up to her parents and made a shy chirp.

Crooning softly, Nightshade picks up her baby on the scruff of her neck and placed her beside her and Toothless. The hatchling looks up to her father. Toothless smiles before licking his daughter clean. As he finished, the two older siblings came over to her and inspect their sister. They both sniff at her before nuzzling her. Toothless and Nightshade smiled at them before turning at the last black egg. It wiggles until the egg split apart to revile a male Night Fury. His scales were like Toothless and when he opens his eyes, they were forest green like Toothless. The little male looks at Toothless in infant adoration before doing a gummy smile. Toothless and Nightshade chuckled at him.

Nightshade: **He looks like you and acts like you. [Giggling.]**

Toothless rumbles a chuckle before licking his baby boy. Toothless placed his son with his other hatchlings. Immediately, all the hatchlings started to play with each other happily.

Nightshade: **What shall we name them?**

Toothless looks at his hatchlings, the first male was older and stronger. he was like a born leader.

Toothless: **The first born will be name Dux as in Leader.**

Nightshade: **I love it.**

They turn to the second born female. She was quiet and serious like Toothless older sister Nigrum.

Nightshade: **The second born I want her to be called Eclipse, after my mother.**

Toothless: **It's perfect for her.**

Then they looked at the third born female. She was shy and timid. She was playing gentle with her siblings.

Toothless: **I want her to be name after my mother too. She will be called Midnight.**

Nightshade nodded before looking at the youngest hatchling. He was nibbling his tail playfully.

Nightshade: **What should we name the last one?**

Toothless looks at his hatchling, he was like a spitting image of him. He remembered Nigrum said that he was name after his father Aaron.

Toothless: **He will be named Aaron the III.**

Nightshade purrs in agreement as they looked at their hatchlings full of happiness and pride. Then the Riders and Speakers entered, they all gasp in happiness when they saw the hatchlings. The hatchlings went to the Riders and Speakers and started nuzzling and nibbling them.

Ocean: Congratulations!

Hiccup: Welcome to the world!

Toothless: **Everyone these are our children. Dux the first born, Eclipse the second born, Midnight the third born, and the last born is Aaron the III.**

Ocean translated to the Riders. Fishlegs started drawing the hatchlings excitingly. Then they all went out with the hatchlings waddling beside with their parents. Once the Riders and Speakers were out, Toothless came out Nightshade came beside him. Then the hatchlings came out, squinting, their eyes, adjusting the sunlight. They all open their eyes to see many Vikings and Dragons, smiling at them.

Hiccup: Everyone! We want you all to meet Dux, Eclipse, Midnight, and Aaron the III!

Everyone cheered as the all welcome the hatchlings. The other hatchlings came and started to play with the Night Fury hatchlings. All the adult dragons came and congratulated the Night Fury couple.

As time passed, it was night and everyone went home. Ocean was making dinner for Jack and their dragons. Once Jack came home, he puts his spear on the wall.

Jack: Hello love. [Kissing Ocean's cheek.]

Ocean: How was work? [Putting the food on the table.]

Jack: It was okay.

Ocean nodded, she was acting different lately. Jack notices it and asked. Jack: Are you okay, love?

Ocean looks at him, Ocean: Jack. Past few days I wasn't feeling myself.

Jack was confused as he holds Ocean's hand. Jack: [Whispers.] Ocean? What's wrong?

Ocean looks at him and said, Ocean: I'm pregnant.

Jack froze, Ocean was having a baby. Jack smiled before picking p Ocean and spun her a bit before putting her down.

Jack: That's great news!

Ocean smiles, the two kissed happily, knowing they will have a child.

* * *

Three days later, everyone was doing their regular routine. Ocean still helps Gothi and Bell with the dragons but Gothi gives Ocean a break when she feels tired. She doesn't want the baby to get hurt. Everyone congratulated them saying to them about the baby. Nightshade stayed at the den with her little ones napping about. As everyone works, they heard roars from the sky. They all gasp when they saw different dragons in the sky including Light and Night Furies! As they landed, Toothless, Hiccup and Jack went over to them.

Toothless: **Who are you?**

Nebular: **I am Nebular, Leader of the Herd. And you are?**

Toothless: **I am called by two names. You can call Aaron or Toothless.**

Fraction and Indigo snickered at his name but Sunspirit hissed at them to shut them up.

Nebular: **Forgive those two, they aren't really like this.**

Toothless: **It is alright so can I ask; why are you all here?**

Nebular: **We heard about you being the alpha and this island has peace with Dragons and humans and we wish to live here, with your permission.**

Toothless thoughts about it, it would be nice to have more Night Fries and Light Fries here. So Toothless, Nightshade, Sunset, Flame, Amethyst, Sunny, Leaf and Nigrum wouldn't be the last Night or Light Fries.

Toothless: **Very well. You can live here you and your herd can be safe.**

Nebular nodded, Sunspirit came forward to get a good look at Toothless. He was larger than the other young males but he has a fake tail fin.

Sunspirit: **What happen to your tail?**

Toothless looks at his fake tail fin, Toothless: **I got it by accident. By the way, who are you?**

Sunspirit: **My name Sunspirit.**

Toothless: **You don't speak Norse?**

Sunspirit: **No, I didn't learn how to speak that language.**

Toothless: **Well, lucky for us, we have dragon speakers in our home.**

The Herd of dragons was shock. There were human speaking dragons here?

Nebular: **Where are they?**

Toothless: **They are doing their work but our friend Jack can speak Dragonese. [Gesturing Jack.]**

Jack: **Hello.**

The Herd was shock; they really have Dragon Speakers here.

Sunspirit: **So…are we going to have a tour around here?**

Toothless: **Yes, my sister Sunset will give you and your herd the tour.**

Toothless let out a loud roar to call Sunset. Once he finished, Sunset came, she was slender and more beautiful like Nigrum and Nightshade. As she landed next to Toothless, all the male Night Furies of her age had their jaws drop to see an orange eyes female Night Fury.

Toothless: **Everyone, this is my little sister Sunset.**

Sunset: **Hello.**

Fraction and Indigo greeted her dreamily but was cut off when Toothless gave them a glare.

Toothless: **Sunset. Can you give our new friends a tour of Berk?**

Sunset smiling: **Sure, [looking at the herd] follow me.**

The Herd nodded and follows Sunset; Jack stayed behind and translated everything to everyone. Sunset shows the herd to the Dragon Clinic, Ocean and Bell were fixing up a male Rumblehorn's wing. They saw the herd and gasp in shock to see Night Furies and Light Furies.

Sunset: **Here is the Dragon Clinic. Ocean and Bell are the healers here. The two of them can speak Dragonese.**

Ocean and Bell went over to them along with Bell's dragons.

Ocean: **Hello, [smiling,] I'm Ocean Melody Hunter.**

Bell: **My name is Bluebell/Silverbell/Bell Firefist. These are my dragons, the male Seashocker are Static and Shock, the female Snaptrapper are June, Julie, Jasmine, and Jasper, the purple male Scuttleclaw is Hurricane and the orange female Hobblegrunt is Wildsky.**

The herd greeted them, Sunspirit reads their aura, yeah she has that ability and she's not from the Forest Listener clan, Sunspirit was checking if they were trust worthy and also can sense that Ocean was pregnant. Ocean sense that and smiled.

Ocean: **I can see you can read auras.**

Sunspirit was shock; no one knows her ability but the herd.

Sunspirit: **How did you-**

Ocean: **I can read auras too.**

Sunspirit: **Really?**

Ocean nodding: **Yes, my clan is called the Forest Listener clan. They read auras, understand trees and speak animals.**

Sunspirit nodded before asking: **What is your dragon?**

Ocean smiled: **My dragon is a female Silver Flame Night Fury.**

The herd were shock especially Nebular, the never saw a Silver Flame Fury in years.

Sunspirit: **Can we meet her?**

Ocean shook her head: **My dragon is in her den with her hatchlings.**

The Herd exclaims: **Hatchlings!**

Bell: **Yes, she's taking care f them until they are ready to play out of the nest.**

Melting: **Who's her mate?**

Sunset: **My big brother, Toothless, is her mate.**

They all nodded and followed Sunset to the Forge. There, Raven was making saddles for a Viking teens. Smoky was collecting left over metal and Flame was dozing off. As the herd got there, Sunset called: **Raven!**

Raven whirled around and pointed a crossbow on them. The herd roared in fear while Sunset looks at her blankly.

Sunset: **Raven, don't do that.**

Raven chuckles as she puts down the crossbow: **Sorry I can't help myself.**

As the herd calms down, Raven introduced herself: **My name is Raven Corvus Thorston.**

They all greeted, Fraction and Indigo were disappointed when they discovered that Flame is Sunset's mate. Then they headed to the forest, there, they saw Ronald, Roscoe, Fiona and Calanthe playing with Amethyst, Sparky, Leaf and Sunny. Watching them were Daniel, Hono, Sapphire and Heather. The Herd was amazed, they heard stories of Dragon Shifters but they thought they were imaginary. As they introduced themselves they meet Ocean's other Dragon friends. Bellator and his family made big caves for them to live in. the herd were grateful for them. Then they went to Ember and Lucky's cave. As they did, they saw Ember and Lucky coming to them.

Sunset: **Hey Ember. Hey Lucky.**

Ember and Lucky: **Hey.**

All the male Typhoomerangs were looking at Ember dreamily, like they saw an angel. Tino was looking at her too but he thinks she's too good for him. So he looks away, not wanting to her to look at a weak link like him. Ember doesn't like the way the Typhoomerangs were looking at her.

Ember: **Well, if you excuse us, Lucky and I are going fishing.**

With that said, the two took off in the air. The male Typhoomerangs just sighs dreamily. The tour continues; they saw many beautiful places. Then they stopped to a clear area. It was full of practice dummies of hunters.

Sunspirit: **What is this place?**

Sunset: **Training grounds.**

The herd was confused until they were interrupted by swords clashing. They look at the field to see Arianna and Achilles fighting with their swords. Arianna swings her sword at Achilles but he blocks it. Sunspirit's eyes widen and mouth dropped when she saw Achilles. She never saw a human male so…so…handsome. Metalicana watches them in a distance.

As Achilles jumps away in incredible speed, they stopped.

Arianna: Good job Achilles!

Achilles nodded as he strapped his sword. Arianna straps her sword too and she looks over to the other side to see the herd. She gasps in shock; Achilles just raised an eyebrow on them.

Sunset: **That's Arianna Arrowheart Jorgenson and her dragon** **Metalicana, and that male is my Rider, Achilles Forties.**

Sunspirit: **Can they speak Dragonese too?**

Sunset: **Achilles only, Arianna can't.**

As the three introduce themselves before leaving, Sunspirit looks at Achilles leaving form and sighs dreamily.

Leafchain looks at her blankly: **Please don't tell me you fell in love with that guy.**

Sunspirit blushed before punching Leafchain in his shoulder, hard. Leafchain hissed in pain before glaring at her. They all headed back to the new cave that was build for them, they heard another Night Fury roar.

Sunset: **Huh. I guess Nigrum is back from patrol.**

Flameheart: **Is Nigrum a Night Fury?**

Sunset: **Yes.**

Melting: **Well, we can't wait to meet him.**

Sunset nodded: **Yeah…wait what?**

Apollo: **Yes, him. Is Nigrum your brother?**

Sunset was about to answer but Nigrum landed a few feet away from them. The herd's mouth dropped when they saw Nigrum is a female not male.

Sunset: **Nigrum is actually my big sister.**

Fraction leans over to a shock Apollo's side. Fraction grinning: **Nigrum's a girl.**

Apollo glares at him before looking at Nigrum.

They nodded and Nigrum looks at them before looking at Sunset. Nigrum: **Sunset, the cave is done for them there are many fishes for them in their den.**

Sunset nodded, as Nigrum took off, Sunset took the herd back to the cave. It was now night and Sunset went home. The Herd started eating the fishes that were given to them. They were talking about their new home and new friends. Nebular went outside to get some air; he looks at the stars above and sighs sadly. Today was the anniversary of his mate, Eclipse, and his child. He lost them during a terrible invasion. She was captured along with their daughter. Their daughter was a Silver Flame Night Fury name Nightshade. Oh, how he wish he could've save them. One last look at the sky he went back inside to sleep.

At Toothless and Nightshade's cave, Nightshade was feeding her hatchling regurgitated fish. As they ate, Toothless came in. The two nuzzled happily and Toothless lies besides his mate. He told him about the herd and that made Nightshade happy.

Nightshade: **That's amazing news, love.**

Toothless nodded: **Yes, I am just glad we aren't the last.**

Nightshade nodded in agreement, their hatchlings waddled over to their parents and cuddled by their side. The two smiled at their hatchlings before going to sleep.

* * *

 **Okay on the next chapter, there is going to be some romance with Achilles and Sunset, Ember and Tino and a happy family reunion. And I hope you guys are excited for Ocean's baby. I'll be updating at November 1. 2015 5:00 pm.**


	9. Love of a Family

**Chapter 9: Love of a Family**

On the next day, Nebular and his herd went off to the village. They were greeted by many Vikings and dragons. Some even gave them fish and offerings. They were heading towards Toothless, who was doing his alpha duties.

Nebular: **Greetings, Alpha Toothless.**

Toothless nodded: **Nebular, is there anything I can do for you and your herd?**

Nebular shook his head: **No, I was wondering if you needed help.**

Toothless thoughts about it and said: **Yes, we need help on patrols, fishing and restocking for the winter.**

Nebular nodded: **My herd will help with those tasks.**

Apollo: **Leader, if I may, can I go on patrolling. I want to see the sights.**

Nebular nodded: **Very well, but you need someone to go with you.**

Toothless: **My older sister, Nigrum, will tag along.**

That's the cue, Nigrum landed beside her younger brother. Apollo's heart was pounding in his chest. He was going to patrol with Nigrum!

Toothless: **Sis, can you go patrolling with Apollo? You need an extra paw in your work.**

Nigrum nodded: **Of course Alpha.**

Toothless ears flatten on his head as he gave her an annoyed look: **Sis, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm your brother so stop calling me Alpha.**

Nigrum nodded: **I know but it is in my instinct.**

Toothless sighs and looks at the heard: **The rest will help on the restocking and the fishing.**

The herd nodded and helped the Berkians with their work. Sunspirit went over to Toothless and asked: **Excuse me, Alpha, but do you know where Achilles lives?**

Toothless nodded and asked: **Why?**

Sunspirit shuffles her feet: **Well…you see, um…**

Leafchain appears and said blankly: **She has a crush on him and wants to know where he is.**

Sunspirit's face turns red as she glares at Leafchain, who just looks at her with a shrug. Toothless chuckles at them and said: **Yes, I know where he is. He lives next to the forge. But he's probably at the forest training.**

Sunspirit nodded before heading to the forest with Flameheart, Melting, Leafchain and Tino. As they got there, they saw a shirtless Achilles was training with his sword. Sunset was sleeping on a shady tree. Sunspirit blushed at him before going over to him.

Achilles saw her and puts down his sword, Achilles: Is there something wrong?

Sunspirit: **No, there is nothing wrong. I was just wondering what you are doing.**

Achilles: I was training and you don't have to use Dragonese to talk to me.

Sunspirit chuckles nervously: **Well…the funny thing is…well…**

Achilles looks at her plainly: Out with it.

Sunspirit looks at the ground sadly: **I can't speak human language because no one taught me, [looking at Achilles sadly.]**

Achilles sighs and looks at Sunspirit: Look, Spirit, can I call you that? I can teach you how to speak the language.

Spirit looks at him happily and roared: **Really?**

Achilles nodded and went over to Sunset and grabs some books and charts from the satchel. Achilles then puts on his tunic and cloak before teaching Spirit how to read and speak human. It took them for a while, luckily, Achilles was a patient teen and was able to teach her how to write. Spirit found his action quit amusing because he gave her a nickname. She blushed when Achilles helps her on how to hold a pencil correctly. Spirit's dragons watched them in amusement. Tino took off to get something to eat. As the humans were done, Spirit was able to speak human.

Spirit: Thanks so much for teaching me how to understand humans Achilles.

Achilles nodded: You're welcome.

Spirit nodded, hiding her red face and then asked: Hey Achilles, can I ask, why are you here by yourself?

Achilles looks down: Because I'm an orphan.

Spirit looks at him and asked: What happened to them.

Achilles clenches his fists and said in a deadly and quiet voice: They were killed by Drago!

Spirit gasps in shock with her dragons. Achilles began to explain his story. His parents were killed in front of him by their own dragons because of Drago's Bewilderbeast controlling them. He lost them at the age of five and he's been surviving in the wild for years until Ocean saved him.

Spirit: I am so sorry.

Achilles nodded: It I alright.

Achilles looks up to the clear blue sky: Do you want to fly around?

Spirit nodded and smiles at him before heading towards the village.

Meanwhile, Tino was flying towards the beach to catch some fish. He caught ten and started eating.

As Tino eats, he saw Ember walking in a grumpy fashion. He was confused until he saw male Typhoomerangs following her, he recognize the others in the herd.

Torch: **Hey Ember! Wanna race around the island?**

Blueblaze pushes Torch away: **No way! Ember prefers a long slow flight around the island.**

Ember bites of a groan of annoyance. She really wishes that they would stop. While the males were bickering over who gets to spend with Ember, Ember notices Tino looking at her, their eyes met foe few seconds before Tino turns away and continues to eat silently.

Ember was curious, all the male Typhoomerangs would try and ask her out but he didn't want to. It's like he was giving her space and she liked it. Ember told the males that she has to go to somewhere and told them it was private. As all the male left full of disappointment, Ember went over to Tino and sit next to him, Ember: **Hi, you're Tino right?**

Tino nodded: **Yes, how'd you know?**

Ember: **Sunset told me.**

Tino: **She did?**

Ember nodded: **Yeah and you're kinda skinny for a male Typhoomerang.**

Tino chuckled: **Well, yeah, because I'm the runt of the litter.**

Ember: **So, Tino, how did you end up in the herd?**

Tino: **Well, when I was just a hatchling. My parents weren't there at my birth. I guess they abandon me or died. Anyways, I was found by Nebular and he took me in to the herd. I made friends with Melting, Leafchain, Flameheart, and Apollo along with his little sister, Sunspirit.**

Ember: **Wow, your life seems hard.**

Tino nodded and from then on, the two started talking for hours, having a strong bond. Lucky was watching from afar, he smiled to see someone care for her sister from the inside.

* * *

Apollo and Nigrum were flying in the sky, checking for any danger. Apollo looks at Nigrum in amazement. She flies to the sky in amazing speed and agility and also grace. Apollo was having a small crush with Nigrum, as they landed on a sea stack. Apollo looks at Nigrum's scars, Apollo: **Nigrum? [Nigrum looks at him.] Where did you get those scars?**

Nigrum looks at her scars and said: **I got these scars from the battles and fights that I have when I was prisoner.**

Apollo was confused until Nigrum told him the hard hatchlinghood that she had. He felt sorry for her, she was force to fight and saw her own mother killed by Drago, due to her old age. She grew up as a killer until she was saved by the Riders.

Apollo: **I'm sorry about your life.**

Nigrum nodded and they continue patrolling the ocean while having a conversation. Meanwhile, Nebular walks on the village seeing many dragons helping humans. Then he saw Toothless landing near a hill with a den. He went over to him, Toothless looks at him: **Is there I can help you Nebular?**

Nebular shook his head: **No, I'm actually curious about your mate. I never saw her before.**

Toothless: **Well, she is den taking care of our hatchlings. Do you want to meet them?**

Nebular nodded and follows Toothless in his home. As they entered, Nebular was impressed at Toothless home. Then he saw Toothless nuzzling his mate lying on the ground. His eyes widen in shock when he saw Nightshade.

Nightshade looks at Nebular and gasps in shock. She remembers him. Nebular went over to them. Nebular whispered: **Nightshade?**

Nightshade: **Father?**

Toothless' eyes widen in shock. That's Nightshade's father! Nebular looks at her with a sad smile: **Nightshade, my little hatchling, you are alive.**

Nightshade smiles: **Father…it's been long.**

Nebular nuzzles his daughter's face. He finally felt his broken heart being healed. Toothless smiled at them. Then they heard chattering under Nightshade's wing. She lifts her wing to revile her hatchlings. The four little ones look at Nebular curiously.

Nightshade smiles: **Young ones, [They look at their mother], say hello to your grandfather.**

The hatchlings croon adorably before Dux went over to him followed by his siblings and they nuzzled their Grandfather's legs. Nebular smiles and nuzzles them back. Nebular looks at Toothless happily: **Thank you, for taking care of my child.**

Toothless smiles and nodded. And from that day on, the Night Fury family became whole.

In the sky, Achilles, riding on Sunset, was flying with Spirit, riding on Flameheart. The two raced in the sky while Spirit's other dragons follows them. Achilles and Spirit talked to each other for hours in the sky. When Achilles asked about Spirit's home island, she explained everything about her home. The two were inseparable; you can say that they became boyfriend and girlfriend. As the two teens fly with their dragons, far from Berk, they notice something in Crescent Island. When they land, they got a good look at their host or hosts. They were both Speed Stingers, one and one female. The male has sparkling metallic gold fins and claws. His eyes are soft blue and his scales are white and also he has webbed feet. The female was different from the male.

She has gold claws and fins but her scales are black and her underbelly is dark purple, and her eyes are red. She has no webbed feet but she has 3 jagged pointed stingers instead of two pontes straight ones and she has two head fins instead of one.

The Speed Stingers looks at them. The black female steps forward and asked: **Who are you?**

Achilles: **I am Achilles Forties. This is Sunspirit, Flameheart, Leafchain, Sunset and Melting. Who are you two?**

Speed Stinger Female: **I am Poison Sting but you can call me Poison and this is my brother Roadrunner.**

Roadrunner: **Hi.**

The two Speakers and their dragons nodded. Achilles: **Are you two alone?**

Poison nodded: **Yes, we were banished because of my brother's webbed feet.**

Spirit: **How come you were banished too? You don't have webbed feet.**

Poison: **If he's banished I'm banished too.**

Achilles nodded: **You can live I Berk. They accept any dragon that has no home.**

Roadrunner: **Really?**

Achilles nodded and the two Speed Stingers gets on Spirit's dragons. Poison rides on Leafchain while Roadrunner rides on Melting. They took off and fly back to Berk, Poison explains about their pack. The leader didn't accept Roadrunner's webbed feet because he thinks that he will slow done the pack. Poison joined him in the banishment. When their pack mates were asleep, they got on a big log and sailed away from their island. Roadrunner wasn't useless; he's actually fast on land and water. He can even climb trees, a weird trait for him. As they got to Berk, they saw Ruby and Ace were walking on the village with their hatchlings; AJ was sleeping oh Ruby's back. The Riders and Speakers and their dragons, minus Ocean, were at the plaza. As Achilles and Spirit landed, and gets off. As they did, Poison and Roadrunner gasp in shock when they saw Ruby.

Poison: **Ruby?**

Ruby's eyes widen when she recognized the Speed Stingers: **Poison? Roadrunner?**

The two Speed Stingers smiled and rushed over to Ruby. The three became happy as they talked to each other. Raven walks over to them: **Ruby? Do you know them?**

Ruby smiles and nodded: **Yes, these are my siblings Poison Sting and Roadrunner.**

Everyone, the Speakers translated to them, was shock to hear that. Poison explained, while the Speakers translate, about them being separate. When the big wav came, they got separated. The pack survived but they thought Ruby died. As she finished, they all went back to their work. Ruby introduces her siblings to her mate, Ace, her hatchlings Cito, Sardonyx and AJ. Achilles brings Spirit home while their dragons follow behind. Spirit was blushing a bit. She has a huge crush on Achilles. But she doesn't know if Achilles likes her. As they got to the cave, Sunset went home. Spirit shifted her feet and looks at Achilles. Spirit: Uh…thanks for the tour Achilles.

Achilles nodded and Spirit continues: The past two days were very fun and I wanted to say thanks.

Achilles just looks at Spirit as she looks at him: And…and I was wondering if…if…if you-

She was cut off when Achilles pressed his lips on hers. Spirit's eyes widen in shock as she looks at Achilles closed eyes. Flameheart and Melting looks at them curiously while Leafchain looks at them blankly.

In a few seconds, Achilles lets go and looks at a shock Spirit.

Achilles: I like you too. [Turns around.] Goodnight.

Achilles walks home leaving a happy and shock Spirit. Leafchain leans over at Sprit and plainly said: **I'll never understand human relationship.**

Spirit snaps out of her thoughts and hissed at Leafchian who just shrugs. As they got in, Spirit dreamily remembers the kiss of Achilles. Meanwhile, Ocean was at the house sewing some clothes. She was making clothes for her unborn child. Jack was working hard to make the baby's room with the help of his brothers. Vamp was taking a nap near the fire. As Ocean finished, she puts down the clothes before getting up carefully. She went outside to meet the beautiful night. She heard from the trees that Achilles and Spirit became a couple and Nightshade has found her father. Ruby was reunited with her siblings. Ember and Tino became mates, much to Lucky's relief and the disappointment of the males. Nigrum and Apollo go out together. And she is going to have a baby soon.

Life on Berk became a sanctuary for all. Ocean smiles at the moon before gently touching her stomach and whispered: You will be born soon, my baby.

Then she saw Jack coming home with woods. Jack saw his wife outside. He went over to her and puts down the wood: Ocean, you'll get a cold if you stay outside.

Ocean smiles: I'm fine, I was just thinking about the future.

Jack puts his hand on Ocean's shoulder: Don't worry, our child will not suffer the same faith that we have.

Ocean smiles and nodded before entering the house with Jack. They were preparing for the baby's birth soon.

* * *

Nine months later. Jack paced back and forth on the beach, this was it. Today, his child being born, his friends and their dragons were there. Ocean was inside the house while Gothi and Bell are her midwives. Astrid was getting a baby next month while the other have nine months.

Snotlout shuffled his feet nervously: She's going to be okay in there, right?

Jack didn't say anything as he waits for another minute.

Then the door opens to revile Gothi and Bell. Jack looks at them, as they gestured to come in. as he did, he went upstairs to see Ocean sitting up on her bed holding a small bundle. Ocean looks at Jack happily, as he went to her side. Ocean shows Jack the baby and his heart melt with joy. The baby was a female. She has red hair like him, slightly tan skin and her mother's birthmark. When the baby girl opens her eyes, they were reviled ocean blue like her mother's side. Jack smiles as he holds his baby girl. The baby giggles as she was hold by her father.

Jack cradles his baby and asked: What is her name?

Ocean smiles: Marissa, her name is Marissa Melody Hunter.

Jack smiles down at his baby: Marissa, it's perfect.

Then the Riders and Speakers came while their dragons were outside. They saw Marissa and greeted her. Then Nightshade, Toothless and their hatchlings came. The Marissa giggles as Nightshade came close to her. Midnight was perched on her mother's head and she looks at Marissa. Marissa outstretches her hand. Midnight presses her snout on Marissa's hand. The two made a bond together. Ocean smiles as Nightshade helps her get on her back. They all went to the Great hall where all the villagers and dragons will meet the next dragon speaker. As the Riders and Speakers got there, everyone was excited to meet the baby. When Ocean and Jack came to stage along with Hiccup and Hiccup said: Everyone! I would like you all to meet Marissa Melody Hunter!

Everyone cheered happily, as they all greeted the baby. All the hatchlings came close to Marissa and licks her, making her giggle.

Life on Berk is getting bigger and bigger as new generation will be born.

* * *

 **On the next chapter is the last and I needed help making the kids of the others and also I will make the Race to the Edge soon and it will be on Nature Child of Dragons. I will continue it. I name Marissa after Maris, Ocean's ancestor. I already made the kids of Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Danile's. So help me with the others, please.**


	10. Haddock Triplets

**Okay, in this chapter shows the kids of the Berk's Riders. I decided that Hiccup's and Astrid's kids will be the youngest of the group. I will update the Nature Child of Dragons at Nov 28. 2015. 1:00 pm.**

 **Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Haddock Triplets**

Ocean was at the house, cradling her baby Marissa. Marissa was the first ever Dragon Speaker being born on Berk. The forest seems to be alive at the new arrival of a Forest Listener. Jack was working hard to get enough food for his family. Astrid was at Gothi, they were preparing for the birth of the Haddock.

Ocean smiles as Marissa let out a cute yawn, showing her gummy mouth. Vamp was there too, sleeping on the table. Splash and Fin were at the beach, swimming about. Ocean decided to walk on the village, as she got there. She saw her female friends. Raven was with her twin sons, Shredder and Slash. They have both black hairs like Raven and blue eyes from Tuffnut. Their dragon is an indigo Hideous Zippleback hatchling named Chomp and Crunch. Then Ocean saw Arianna with her son Silverlout or Silver. He has his father's eyes and mother's hair. His dragon hatchling is a male Sword Stealer name Sulfur. Sapphire was carrying her twin son and daughter Leo and Selena. Leo is a half human and half Night Fury. He has brown hair, tan skin, and green eyes, his scales and small wings are black. Selena is a half human and half Silver Night Fury. Her scales and wings were silver with fire blue markings. Her eyes are sapphire blue and her hair is black with blue tips and she has pale skin. Leo has a male Rumblehorn hatchling name Boulder and Selena has female Timberjack hatchling name Swift. Heather was carrying her daughter Daniela. She has Heather's hair and Daniel's eyes and her scales are gold with black claws. Her dragon is a male Razorwhip hatchling name Claw.

Bell was carrying her daughter Helen. She was a half human and half fire dragon, she has Bell's eyes and Hono's hair and her scales are red. Her dragon is a female Grapple Grounder hatching name Nana. Ruffnut was carrying her daughter Tara. She has blond hair and has Ruffnut's eyes. Her dragon is a female Gronckle hatching name Luggy.

Ocean also saw Ember and Tino along with their daughter Scorcha. She has her mother's scales and father's eyes. Sunset and Flame has an only son name Burn, he has Sunset's eyes and Flame's marking. Nigrum and Apollo were there along with their son Knight. He has his mother's eyes. Nightshade came with her hatchlings. Midnight waddles over to Ocean and croons at her, wanting to play with Marissa. Smiling, Ocean puts down Marissa and the two young females started playing.

Raven: You guys ready to see Astrid and Hiccup's kid? [Watching her two sons fist bumping each other.]

Ball nodded and rocks Helen a bit: I hope she will be alright.

Sapphire: Of course, after all, she is a Hofferson.

They all went to Gothi's hut, as they got there. They saw their husbands comforting a nervous Hiccup. Then Gothi came out and gestured Hiccup to come in, as he did. He saw Astrid holding three bundles, two male and one female. The first male has reddish blond and his eyes are alternate, the right is green and the left is blue, his skin is pale like an elf. The female has the same skin but her hair is brown and she has green eyes and clearly visible streaks of blond. The last one looks like mini version of Hiccup. Smiling, Hiccup went over to them. Hiccup: How are you feeling?

Astrid smiles: Pretty good. [She looks at the babies.] What should we name them?

Hiccup: Well, the first born will be name Evan. The female will be Silva and the last one will be Hiccup Hofferson Haddock the IV or Hic for short.

Astrid nodded in agreement and their friends came in. Dux, Eclipse and Aaron went over to Astrid and Hiccup's kids. Dux grew a bond with Evan, Eclipse grew a bond with Silva and Aaron grew a bond with Hic. They all headed to the Great Hall and announced Haddock Triplets. As they did, Valka went over to them and smiled at her grandkids: Stoick would've been proud.

Hiccup nodded sadly as he rocks Hic a bit. As they all headed home, the Riders and Speakers went to the academy and let their children play with each other. As they watch their children play with their dragons. They were lying down while their dragons licked their faces.

Ocean smiles: They're going to be the best Dragon Riders and Speakers in the future.

Everyone nodded in agreement and watched their little one play.

* * *

 **Five years later**

Five years has past and the little Riders and Speakers are now five. Marissa was wearing a blue long sleeve dress with brown leggings and boots and a blue hippy headband, her red hair is a short. Shredder and Slash both wear indigo sleeveless tunics, black pants and boots but Shredder has a mini mace while Slash has a mini sword. Their black hairs were tied. Tara is wearing a black sleeveless tunic and brown sleeveless vest, a brown shirt and black leggings and brown boots, brown armbands, a dragon tooth necklace, and a Viking helmet and her hair is tied into a double braid. Silver was wearing a silver armor chest and brown pants and metal boots. Daniela is wearing a golden sleeveless and backless dress and black pants. She was in her dragon form, her form resembles to Daniel's form and her hair is tied to her braid like Heather's. Leo, in his dragon form, is wearing black pants. Selene. In her dragon form, is wearing a blue backless long sleeve tunic and black pants.

Helen wears a red backless long sleeve dress. Silva wears a brown long sleeve tunic and red skirt and brown leggings and boots and her hair is tied into a braid. Evan was wearing a blue long sleeve tunic and brown pants and boots. Hic was wearing like Evan but his tunic was green.

Marissa was at the beach with her friends and dragons. Shredder and Slash were wrestling around. Tara was snickering at her cousins. Silver was training with his four year old little sister Silvia; she has her father's hair and mother's eyes. Daniela, a golden dragon shifter, was cradling her baby brother Henry, he has Daniel's hair and Heather's eyes and he was a silver dragon shifter.

Helen was playing her harp for the dragons. Leo and Selena were meditating on a rock. Silva was training with her mini axe. Evan was studying to be a great chief and Hic was doodling on his notebook. Spirit was there holding her daughter.

That's right; Achilles and Spirit got married and had a baby girl name Anya. She has Achilles' hair and Spirit's eyes. Her dragon is Burn, Sunset and Flame's son.

Evan: What shall we do today? [Reading his book.]

Silva swings her axe: Play tag?

Shredder pins his brother, Slash, to the ground: Boring!

Slash maneuvers it and pins Shredder: Let's play hide and kill!

Spirit gives them a firm look: No!

Shredder and Slash whines before continuing fighting. Marissa was looking at the sky; she saw three figures, two dragons and one human.

Marissa points in the sky: What's that?

Spirit looks up and saw the dragons landing on the plaza. Spirit: I do not know but let's go check it out.

They nodded before going to the plaza. As they got there, they saw a rider with golden brown hair and yellow eyes. He is wearing scaly sea foam green armor his pants are golden scales armor and his boots are a sandy tan with brown fur. His male dragons were a Death Song and sea foam green Thunderdrum. The children watch as their parents went over to the Rider.

Hiccup: Hello Solus.

The Rider Solus nodded: Hello Chief.

Jack and Ocean, bearing another child, came over to Solus. Ocean: Hello Solus.

Solus: Greeting Ocean and Jack, it seems that you are having a child.

Jack chuckles: Actually, it's our second child.

Solus raised an eyebrow. Then Marissa went over to her parents. Jack picks her up and Marissa looks at Solus. She smiles and waves at him: Hi!

Solus nodded and he notices the other kids: I'm guessing they are the others' kids.

Hiccup nodded and explained to him everything. Spirit looks at Solus; he looks so familiar to her. She read his aura and to her surprise, he has the same as her. Ocean notices that and said: Solus, how was your mission on searching your sister?

Solus looks at her and sighs, his yellow eyes turned green: I didn't find her.

Ocean places her hands on her stomach: You don't have too. [Looks at Spirit.]

Solus was confused until he saw Spirit his eyes turn yellow and wide. He walks over to her: Louisa?

Spirit was confused until Ocean explained to her true family. Louisa, aka Spirit, was taken away from her years ago and also saying that she is Solus long lost sister. Spirit was smiling with joy as Solus hugs her, making sure not to crush Anya. Everyone went to the Great Hall to celebrated the amazing discovery and their children were getting to know Solus's dragons.

Berk I full of surprises.

* * *

 **Solus will be in the Race to the Edge at Nature Child of Dragons. The next one will be the last because I need to finish the others okay? Review or favorite and Firewolf2012, I hope you allow Solus, Oc of Dux, to be Spirit's older brother.**


	11. Author's note

**Author's Note**

 **Guys, I'm going to rewrite this story because well, I want to put the characters there in the Nature Child of Dragons and I'm going to put Nature Child of Dragons 2 here. Sunspirit and her dragons will be in Race to the Edge along with Ruby's siblings. That is all.**


End file.
